The Cullens Last Day
by LittleDevilAuthor
Summary: The Volturi have a new member in their ranks - a summoner, who summons mythical creatures to her side. When she captures the highly wanted Cullens, they get taken to the Volturi castle to be changed back to what they once were.HUMAN.EATING.VAMPIRES.
1. Information

**Information:**

**Meladii**: has the power to summon and control ten different mythical creatures.

**List of her pets:**

**Calypso**: a _Abenaki _or Ice-bird. It has the ability to fly, freeze humanoids in place, turn see-through and fly. Female. Has a self-loving nature.  
**Orianna**: a _Phoenix_ or Fire-bird. Its abilities are to fly, carry extremely heavy loads, create a ring of fire around itself and heal humanoids with its tears. Female. Has a motherly nature.  
**Darsone**: a _Gryphon_. It can be ridden, has incredible strength, flies and its talons can cut through anything. Male. Has a proud nature.  
**Ellie**: a _Hippogryph_. It has the abilities to fly, be ridden and its talons carry a poison of with there is no cure. Female. Has a very up-side nature.  
**Ceridian**: a _Siren_. Able to seduce men into a hazy sleep and enrage females. Female. Has a very seductive nature.**  
Mina**: a _Harpy_ or a half-human half-bird creature. It can fly, control wind within a five meter radius and its talons create a drug with makes humanoids un-conscious. Female. Has a very mean nature.  
**Canopy**: a _Frost Wyrm Dragon_. Able to freeze humanoids into place, has incredible strength and armor, anything that touches it freezes (apart from the owner) and can fly. Male. Has a very teasing, brother like nature.  
**Tryson**: a _Fire Dragon_. It can breath fire, has great strength and molten skin, can fly and is ridable. Male. Has a very protective nature.  
**Dillagona**: a _Sea Serpent_. Can breath under water, swims extremely fast, can be ridden and can control a certain amount of water. Male. Has a short temper.  
**Rhea**: an _Ice Tiger_. It is able to change sizes, its skin is razor sharp ice, can be ridden and freezes humanoids with a bite. Female. Meladii's favorite pet. Has a very sociable and kind nature.

Vampires count as 'Humanoids', were-wolves do not.

Meladii is the most powerful of the Volturi at the time being.

Meladii is seventeen and has been a vampire for three years. Her newborn rampage, along with her summoned pets, whipped out a good part of Mexico and was known as 'swine flu'.

Only one pet is aloud at once.

All pets have there own 'space' inside Meladii's head and they _can _confront each other once un-summoned.

Meladii's nature is influence a lot by the pet she has summoned at the time.

Meladii is also known as Mel.

**Important note: **all creatures are _not _able to be touched by humanoids, apart from Meladii. Think of it like ghosts: _**they can touch you but you can't touch them. **_

**Enjoy.**


	2. Taking out the Cullens

**Three days ago.**

I brushed my fingers softly along Calypso's back, her diamond hard ice feathers twitching as my coldness matched hers.

"Does she know where they are?" Demetri asked again, his tone impatient. Ever since I had joined the Volturi, most of the vampires had been wary of me. Demetri was one of them, and didn't like the fact that I needed to be the translator to all the Volturi for my pets.

Calypso nodded. _Over to the East. There are nine of them. Five females and four males._

I rubbed under her chin with my right hand, for she was resting on my left.

"Well?" Demetri insisted.

"To the East, five females four males." I repeated Calypso's words to him, but in a more assured tone.

Demetri stood up suddenly from his squatting position, looking very impatient.

"I know that, you stupid bird. I want to know if we can take them out soon!" he growled.

Calypso spread her wings angrily and squawked. _I am no stupid bird! _

"Easy. He's just an impatient male." I crooned to Calypso in a calming voice. "Shhh…" Her feathers fluffed out as she nestled herself on my wrist, her sharp talons digging into my skin.

_Other males are not like him. He is unkind and cruel. _She fumed nosily.

I turned my gaze to Demetri. He eyed Calypso with a look of hate, but kept his distance.

"Don't you ever say that about them, any of them, again. Calypso's speed and agile made it possible for us to spy of the Cullens. Now, if you ever want to complete the task, then you'll have to be patient." I kept my eyes on him for a while longer, unmoving, to make sure he wasn't going to do anything irrational and blow our cover.

When I was satisfied, I turned to look down to the East, my eyes passing over the rolling hills, past the river and settled on a house.

It was a three story house with glass being a good section of this side. The dark thunderclouds that blanketed Forks were spread over here too, and by the looks of it a thunder was on its way.

"What other information do you have for us?" I asked Calypso.

She stood up on my wrist again, her body easily being the size from my wrist (which was at my waist) to my head.

Pressing her talons to my skin, she moved up my arm and sat on my shoulder.

_They are out playing a game with a ball. Thundering noises come when they hit it. Easy targets for Canopy because they aren't separated._

I nodded and Calypso's body vanished into a white ash as it floated upwards before disappearing after a few centimeters.

She had been un-summoned.

Demetri quietly walked up behind me. He always seemed more at ease without my pets.

"They're playing baseball, I think. All of the Cullens are together in a section of a space and are un-separated. Calypso say's they're easy targets and there are no 'wolves there at the moment." I informed him.

"Easy target, aye?" Demetri sounded more than interested.

I nodded. "Come on, Rhea. Demetri."

White ash suddenly appeared over a large space and in a second Rhea was sitting to my right.

She was the right size to me ridden, so all the Cullen's will hear are footsteps of a large animal. My thoughts are contained inside all of my animals, different personalities in all.

Aro had tried to read my mind. All he got out of it was how to skin a rabbit from Rhea's thoughts.

So Edward can't read my mind and Alice, Aro's most wanted, can't 'see' me.

That's the theory anyway.

Demetri would be a problem though. He'll give us away easily.

"After you Rhea." I gestured to Demetri.

His eyes widened and Rhea's narrowed as a smirk appeared across her face.

"Stupid animals. The things I do for the Vol-" Demetri's voice was cut of as he fell to the ground, frozen.

Rhea pulled her teeth out from Demetri's arm and lay down so I could get on easily.

I sighed. "As much as I'd love to, we can't leave him here."

Her ears went flat against her head and she gave Demetri's cold body an annoyed look.

_I've figured out there are worse things in my life than yours, I mean, have you ever tried talking to him?_

I chuckled and picked up Demetri's rock-like body before slipping onto Rhea's back.

"Come on."

We arrived near the field where Calypso had said they where.

There was a sudden thundering noise in front of me. Baseball? How does baseball make that sort of noise?

Throwing Demetri's cold body to the ground (not caring where it landed), I slipped of Rhea and kept an arm around her neck as we started walking towards the field ahead.

I held my breath. I don't want to stuff this up now, after all, we've been out in this wilderness for the last month.

Choosing my path carefully was a must do. Rhea didn't make a noise as she ignored the plants, walking right through them.

I un-summoned her and stood at the edge of the field, hiding under the dark shade of the trees to observed their actions.

Every three minutes or so, they would all swarm back to watch the batter. Then, the ball would be hit, sending a roaring noise echoing off the mountains, and then the fielding vampires would run for the ball.

I waited for the moment that they'd all be back together to watch the batter. That would probably be the best time to summon Canopy.

Ten seconds till the batter bats.

At nine seconds. All the vampires returned to the field.

At eight I summoned Canopy, my Frost Wyrm Dragon. He was double the size of the trees and easily visible. He glared down at the Cullens as they stared up at him with awe.

One second. Canopy spread his wings and roared, matching the flashing tempo of a nearby lightning strike.

A burst of three meter jagged ice spikes spread across the field like an earth quake.

Within seconds the Cullens where all frozen in there last actions.

Canopy looked down at me with interest.

_Can I eat them? _

I started at him for a second, stunned, as the words got processed in my head before I burst out laughing.

"No. No you can't they're for Aro." I chuckled. "Pfft! Can you eat them." I added sarcastically as I walked over to Demetri, Canopy's eyes following me, his wings folded back down again.

Unfortunately this means carrying them back. Including him.

What's even worse, they can see and hear perfectly, storing it all to memory to remember later.

I flicked Demetri's nose. "You better be glad when you're unfrozen that I didn't bloody well leave you here. Because, trust me, I want to."

Maybe I should leave him here…

_I can eat him if you want. _Canopy bent his large head down and sniffed Demetri, causing my dark brown hair to get sucked in that general direction.

I shoved Canopy's head away, giggling, until that is, I saw my hair in my reflection on Demetri's ice covered body.

"Ugh! You messed up my hair!" I accused while trying to ruffle it back into a reasonable style.

_You hair's always messy. _Canopy told me in a not-interested tone.

I narrowed my eyes and stared at him, a little gushed that he could suggest a thing.

"Don't make me make you fly home mister." I cautioned him.

Canopy shook his head. _You wouldn't do that. I'm your friend. Besides, Aro wouldn't like the amount of humans _–he said the word in a way chocolate lovers say the word chocolate- _that would notice a giant Dragon._

I slapped his nose, knowing that he would barely feel it. "Fine. I'll make Dillagona swim from America to Italy and _you'll_ be the one to deal with him later."

Ugh - brothers.

Canopy lowered his head and frowned. _You can be so mean Mel. _

I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. "Don't you forget it."

Turning back to Demetri, I felt Canopy vanish as I un-summoned him and Orianna appeared. "Could you just…?" I pointed to Demetri.

_Of course, dear. _Orianna turned to Demetri. _Handsome young man. _

I rolled my eyes. "Orianna the day I marry him is the day the moon'll reach Pluto."

She smiled at me. _What ever you want, dear. _Suddenly, her wings flapped upwards and a dropped of water splashed from her beady little eyes onto Demetri's chest.

A sudden gasp of air told me he was moving again so I turned and using my inhuman speed, I ran to the closest Cullen and tapped his forehead.

"Get away from me, bird." I heard Demetri order, then a flap of wings.

_You welcome. _Orianna grunted.

She came and landed on my shoulder. _Want me to carry them to the Ocean?_ She offered politely.

"I'll get Calypso for that. You might warm them up or melt them or something. Calypso can re-freeze them if somehow they un-freeze, plus she can turn see-through. Besides, you need rest and Calypso needs exercise." I told her quietly.

_Such a dear. _She sighed happily. I un-summoned her and turned my head to look at Demetri.

"We're going to have to get them to the Ocean, because there is no way we can get on a plane with them, or fly with out being seen. And I don't want to have to run back here four times to pick them all up and take them one by one either." I announced my plan to him.

When Demetri didn't move or say anything I waited.

After two minutes I gave up, summoned Calypso, and told her my plan, waited for her to head off before turning back to Demetri.

He had moved from his lying position, but he was now cross-legged with his head between his hands.

"Demerti?" I ask cautiously. He was hundreds of years more trained than me in combat, and I can't summon a pet with out Calypso dropping a frozen Cullen somewhere between here and the beach.

I picked a rock up in a swift movement and studied it.

This shouldn't hurt…

I threw it at his head, and just when it was about to hit his ear, he caught it in his palm.

"I have a head ache." He growled through his teeth.

"Oh." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Yeah that'll go away in about…how long has it been...? About, three minutes."

He looked up at me, looking shocked and bewildered. "So it's because of the ice?"

I rocked on my heels. "Mhmm… I'm sorry if you don't like it but that's the down side of being immortal and frozen before hand." I clicked my tongue.

"I thought…" he still looked shocked. Then his rough, impatient and nothing shocks me face came back.

I liked the other one.

"Never mind." He growled, before swiftly standing up. "Where's that dumb bird of yours?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "She's _not _dumb you idiot."

"She is a self-loving git that if she were human, she'd be a bitch." He growled at me, still scanning the horizon.

"Maybe you should stop criticizing everyone you met and maybe, just _maybe _you might actually be _liked_." I scooped up a handful of rocks and threw them at the nearest Cullen to vent some of my anger. "I can't _believe _you aren't even grateful! I don't care what you have against the world, but excuse me, but you don't have to be such an ass!"

Demetri growled at me, lunged and pinned me to the ground.

"I don't have anything against the world - nothing at all. Maybe it seems like that because I hate you and your pets! You ignore everyone and everything but those fowl beasts, who do nothing but act like they own the place. At least the others have equal respect for one another." He hissed.

I felt guilt and sadness building inside of me. I do have respect for everyone. I _do _try to treat everyone fairly.

"I got Orianna to un-freeze you, didn't I? I got the Volturi the clan they've always wanted, didn't I?" I pushed Demetri off and stood up a second after him.

"And you know what else I've got?" I continued in a sad tone. "No one. No one cares for me, no one loves me, and no one wants to be my friend. _They_ have equal respect for one another. _They _have equal respect for _me_. _They_ act like they own the place because _they_ own _me_. They _are_ me."

I dusted my t-shirt. "Now excuse me, my hated pets and everything else that trusts only itself, while I finish our shity assignment."


	3. Urgent matters, right?

**Present Day**

Dillagona's sea ride had left me a little dizzy and grouchy, even now, as I was going to the throne room to meet with Aro. He said he had something important to talk about, so I was heading there right now.

I didn't want to go there thought, not unless it was life threatening or a promotion – and I doubted it was either. What I seriously wanted, was a nice hot bath, my silken nightie and a nice romantic book to take my mind off things. I smelt like I was carrying the ocean on me, and I hate the ocean.

I gritted my teeth together, reined in my anger and turned the corner that connected the Guard's rooms to the throne room. The door was wide open for which I was glad. I probably would have walked through it the way I'm going at the moment.

Aro was sitting on the middle throne between the never smiling Caius and the nothing surprises me Marcus. The day those two both smile truly, I will be dead and the Earth will be near Pluto. In other words, I never think they will.

What a dull bunch.

Aro clasped his hands together as I entered and gestured for me to stand in front of them. I swiftly moved into the centre of the room and faced them. Aro was smiling widely.

"No pets out at the moment, I see." He acknowledged in a pleased tone.

"Obviously." I hesitated, unsure of what they wanted from me. They said it was urgent. "Rhea is making sure none of them unfreeze before feeding day, Master."

I disliked the idea of calling anyone master. When the Volturi finally managed to capture me, they basically said, 'join or die.' Me being me, I didn't want to die, and now I wonder why I even thought such a thing, because I could have easily destroyed them with one of my pets. Besides the point, when I joined everyone ignored and avoided me, much as they do now, but whenever we gathered they would always stare at me like I was insulting someone unless I added the word 'Master' in there somewhere.

Now, I realise that Chelsea's bond doesn't work on me, much to my relief, so I don't have that need to have Master in every second sentence.

"Of course she is! You have such wonderful friends." He complemented while smiling like a child before Christmas.

"I'm sorry Master, but you said this was urgent? I really need to have a bath..." I smiled, hoping he would understand.

"Yes, yes dear, of course." He laughed, "My brothers and I have searched and found a device that we think could translate your animal's speech to us. We summoned you here to ask if you could get one of them to try it out for us."

I was a little insulted –was I not a good enough translator? But I was also happy that I didn't have to translate... if it worked.

"Rhea's on d-" I started but Caius cut me off.

"We have already sent her a notice to be off duty around this time. We do think of these things girl – don't think us stupid."

I don't like him. "I didn't know I did, Master, but thank-you kindly of informing me of my thoughts." I said on a cheerful tone.

"Watch you tone child." He hissed at me. Aro had a small smile pulling on his lips and Marcus was inspecting his nails.

I um-summoned Rhea and in a second Ellie was by my side, her wings spread out intimidating as she eyed Caius.

Her head bend sideways until she was almost touching my cheek to hers. _Everything alright? _She squawked softly into my ear.

"They want you to try a device that will allow them to understand you. Is that okay?" I slipped my hand comfortingly on my shoulder before asking.

Her head instantly snapped up as she stared at Caius. I swear I saw him jump slightly, but maybe my wishes where mixing with my imagination.

_Speak to them? _She confirmed with me.

"Yeah." I mused. How'd they do that?

_Oh, I get to try something? How exciting! _She turning to block their view, walking right in front of me and jumping lightly up and down. _Where is it? _Ellie sniffed the frill of my dress before standing upright so quickly that I almost didn't see it.

_You smell a bit. Maybe you should have a bath. _I rolled my eyes. "After." I told her.

I moved around Ellie who stayed where she was, just spinning on a axis. "She wants to know where it is so she can try it on." I informed them.

When Aro turned around and picked up a small box, I swiftly wrapped my palm around Ellie's jaw and tugged it down to my level. "Calm down." I order to her softly.

She didn't though. Everything but her head was bobbing up and down.

_Aren't you excited? I'm excited. I haven't been this excited since we were on Dillagona and he was swimming to Italy. _She responded to everything happily compared to everyone else.

"That was three days ago." I noted, quiet confused.

_Three days is ages ago. This is now and this is exciting._ She kept bobbing up and down.

I sighed, giving up and let go of her jaw.

"Here they are. There are ten of them so each pet can have their own." Aro said and passed us the cardboard box he held before.

I ripped open the box and picked up the black thing that looked like a thin sheet of metal. Scanning over the instructions told me that I had to place it over the voice box after pulling off a sheet of stick plastic and sticking it to the skin.

So I did.

Ellie constantly bobbed up and down so it was very hard to get the thing in the right place, every when I did know where her voice box was. Eventually, I told her to stay still or she was going to be the only one not able to talk to the Volturi.

She was as still as a statue after that.

"Okay. Try speaking." I told her.

She opened her mouth but the voice came from the sticker.

"Hello? Oh my I'm so excited!" Her voice sounded exactly like it did to me, in the other langue.

"Hello Voturi. I come in pieces." She told the Volturi, sound very serious.

"It's peace Ellie." I laughed.

She turned to me and flicked her tail. "Really? I always thought it was pieces."

Aro was clapping and laughing lightly. "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. Meladii, could you now please put them on the rest of your pets?"

"So soon?" Ellie asked him, her voice very disappointed.

"I'm afraid so my dear, but once she's done why don't you come back and we'll see what words you know." Aro smiled at her and out of the corner of my eye i could she her bobbing up and down again with excitement.

"Tomorrow." I told her sternly, making sure she got the point. I don't want a sulking Hippogriff around here.

"Okay!" she said enthusiastically.

I un-summoned her and summoned Calypso. She didn't say anything once it was on, but instead she studied herself in the cloest reflection. That's when I un-summoned her and summoned Darsone.

"Thank you." He bowed politely to the Volturi before I un-summoned him. He has a very proud nature, so is not to be insulted, but when he bowed it made me feel like he was pledging his loyalty to them, so I became nervous.

I had a feeling the three Volturi in this room like that, and had now set their standards.

Orianna was next. "Very kind of you, but I would like to know if these are safe." She asked in a motherly fashion.

"Very safe, my dear. They were tested before hand." Aro assured her.

Orianna simply nodded and was un-summoned in a burst of flames.

Ceridian was summoned and I felt Caius shift in his seat and the other two eye her. Subcuss.

I chuckled and stuck the translator to her neck area. "Thankss Meladii." Her 's' was pulled out longer. "Could you please say strawberry for a second? I want to test something." I asked her, looking at her translator.

"Sstrawberriess." She said, sounding more than pleased to say the word.

"Okay. Never mind." I smiled at her and she winked back a second before I un-summoned her.

The three broke out of the trance, gasping for breath. "Amazing!" Aro is awed. If only Marcus could be the same.

Mina was hard. I couldn't find her voice box area. When she spoke, she told me it came from her stomach area, so after about twelve minutes I finally found it. Right above her spleen. She had a very German accent when she spoke.

Canopy, when summoned, could just fit in the throne room, although he knocked out a few windows and the chairs the Volturi three were sitting on. Of course, he went right through them, like a ghost.

He was easy – his voice box was in his chest and that's where I was – it was right above me. When he spoke it sounded very brotherly to me – like in a twenty year old brother. Very nice voice. Very teasing too.

When I unsummoned him, Aro looked like he was almost crying with joy, Marcus's eyes looked a little bigger (I'm sure that didn't mean anything), and Caius was paler than any ghost.

Tryson is the same size as Canopy but without the spikes sticking everywhere. He was easy.

Dillagona's voice sounded like a voice you couldn't trust. Cool.

When I summoned Rhea she was on the ground, laying down. She looked up at me and sighed. _I don't want a translator. _

"Okay." I ran my fingers through her coat. "Why not though?"

_Because they won't listen to me anyway. _She flicked her tail, sounding very sad.

"If you use it you can talk to more people. I'm sure they'll listen to a talking tiger." I scratched her behind the ears.

_I'll try it then. _She moaped.

I stuck it on and she cleared her throat. "Hi." Her voice was seductive. It had a purr to it that almost sounded like she was inviting you in, but I knew she wasn't that sort. I had a feeling she had a scar yelling voice too.

"Okay. I've tried it. Can we go now?" She wined.

"Of course my dear. Could you check with me tomorrow though Meladii, just so I can see how they're going." He asked.

Rhea's tail flicked and she looked annoyed with Aro. I nudged her with my toe which caught her attention. I played with my silver bracelet behind my back.

"Of course Master." I promised.

"You know, she likes to be called Mel, Aro. And since when do you-" I cut her off by un-summoning her. Life was going to get very complex.

"Sorry." I apologised to Aro and walked out towards my room.

How could she do that?! Tell Aro off like that! Ugh, I could get kicked out for that.

I opened my door, walked in, slammed the door and locked it before summoning her again.

"You!" she accused me, jumping up from her sitting position.

"Me." I hissed.

"Stop. Doing. That." She walking into my chest, growling. I knew she hated being cut off in the middle of a sentence.

"Why the hell did you talk back to him?! You know that could get us killed or banished and I only started here five months ago!" I began in a annoyed tone.

"You cut me off!" She growled. Ugh! Cats!

"_You _almost got me into trouble!" I hissed back in the same tone.

"Since when do you call anyone '_Master_' or not tell them off and tell them to call you '_Mel_'?!" she narrowed her eyes, accusing me in a growl.

"Since it kept my sorry, worthless butt here, missy!" I growled.

"YOU. AREN'T. WORTHLESS!!" she roared at the top of her lungs.

"Shhh!" I tried to hush her by grabbing her jaw but she dodge me and started off to the other side of my room. I think the whole castle heard that.

"NO! You _have _to see yourself clearly Mel! Your beautiful, smart, intelligent, funny, kind, and nice and out there. You have got to stop having such low self-esteem! It's driving us crazy in your head! Even Ellie's less hyper than usual! Gosh...! and your letting people push you around – in fact the first time you ever stood up for yourself was with Demetri and that's only because Dillagona got upset at him." She kept pacing.

"Ugh! Humans!" she complained in a 'why me?' tone before collapsing to her side. Rhea looked tired and annoyed, but with herself, me or others I couldn't tell. I felt bad for making all my pets upset and guilty for not getting the hint sooner.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before walking over to her and sitting by her side. Stroking her fur always calmed me. I was apologising to everyone now listening.

She sighed. "Just don't do it again." I hugged her, now in a happy mood.

She flinched away from me when I did so, and I felt horrible. Was this how she felt about me now? Was there a line between us? Did she hate me?

"You smell like fish." She complained, wrinkling her nose at me.

I giggled, the questions before forgotten, and went to my bathroom and turned on the taps for my bath.

I started the hunt for my CD and meat I had fixed for her dinner when I couldn't find them. I found the CD in the closet with a bag with just a bone left inside.

"What happened to my favourite CD?" I asked her, shocked. It was horribly messed up on the back and there where ears and whiskers scratched onto each of the bands faces.

"I scratched it." She said in a bored tone.

I held up my bag that once had a steak in it. "And the steak I made for your dinner."

She smirked. "I ate it."

"Rhea, why is it you scratch, eat and destroy everything in sight?!" I asked her angrily, waving my arms around for effect.

"I can't help it! I'm a slave to my passions!" She said mimicking my tone and my arm waving. That made me more upset.

"Tigers!"

"Vampires!"

I suddenly felt guilty and feel to my knees and embraced her. She hugged back. "I'm sorry, Rhea. If you didn't do these things you wouldn't be a tiger. I love you for what you are."

"That's okay." She snuggled close to me. I looked past her shoulder to my favourite fern and saw it had been chewed on.

"What happened to my fern?" I asked suspiciously.

"Don't ask."


	4. No women, No children

**Rheas POV**

I drummed my fingers lightly on the shaggy carpet as I looked around for something to do. Mel was having a long bath, which Dillagona thought she deserved. Demetri had been an annoying pain to Mel over the last few days, and we were doing everything we could to keep them away from each other. After all, although Mel's personalities have been split and into each of us, we have to obey all her commands.

Even the commands she doesn't even notice she's sent, like keep her away from Demetri.

I sighed and decided that the best thing to do now would be to make up the Mel.

Lifting my body, I headed towards the bathroom door, which Mel always left open. I mean, I can't open the blasted doors, now can I?

Sticking my head in revealed the neck of Meladii along with the back of her head, her hair piled onto her head. A few strings of hair hung out from here and there.

A strong sent of tropical flowers swarmed into my nose like an invading disease. It smelt wonderful, but was a little _too _overpowering for my taste.

I could hear Mel singing while flicking dirt from under her perfect nails. I held my breath and tried listening harder to see if I could tell what she was listening too.

"Lookin' at, lookin' at, lookin' at me. Look at that, look at how they're lookin' at me. Eye's are stickin' like honey on bees, look at that, look at how they're lookin' at me." Mel sung in a perfect voice that smoothed my worries. Chillin'.

I sat down on the cold tiles and listened to her voice flow through me. It relaxed me, soothed me, but her voice was filled with power. Just a shift of that could pin me to do what ever she pleased.

Odd though, how he thoughts were extremely low, how she saw her self as ugly and lonely. Mel doesn't see the way the un-mated Volturi males look at her. She's very beautiful, even for a vampire, but when ever we tell her that she just gets more down, believing that we're forced to say those kind words.

She also doesn't know that she's not alone. She's got us, right?

There was a polite knock on the door and I turned my head and stiffed the air.

Demetri.

Turning my gaze to Mel, I noticed she hadn't moved and was still singing along to one of her favorite songs. Not wanting to interrupt the peace, I walked around the bathroom door, kicked it lightly with my foot so it swung to the door frame and went to the door that connected Mel's sanctuary bedroom with the hallway.

"Yes, Demetri?" I asked the door. Obviously, I hoped he noticed I couldn't open the darn devise.

I lay down horizontally across the edge of the doorway, making myself larger, so Demetri wasn't going to enter any time soon.

The door opened and Demetri gaze held mine. It was mixed with anger and annoyance.

"I need to talk to Meladii." He growled, emphasizing the name 'Meladii', but he made to attempt to take a step towards me.

"_Mel _is in the bath." I corrected his usage of her full name in a bored tone. She hated the name 'Meladii'.

"Tell her that Heidi will be back in thirteen minutes, that _you _need to go back to your job guarding the Cullens, Aro wants to see her after the feed and I would like to apologize." Demetri ordered in a steady tone.

"If your going to apologize for the three days your were a mute cow, then I'm sorry but I can't allow that to happen. Mel has already suffered the blow with you Volturi, and you adding to the bunch didn't make it better. Reminding her of those pains will just provoke us, her guardians, to protect her." I promised to him, leaning towards him with a snarl in my voice. "And we _all _know what that'll do."

He stared at me with defiance in his eyes for about a minute. "Yes we do. But have you ever stopped to wonder what will happen if one of you were in danger?" With that, Demetri bowed ever so slightly and walked of towards the throne room.

"Then you all wouldn't stand a chance." I whispered to no one, noticed him stiffen in the corner of my eye and pulled myself back into the room.

As soon as I spun around, I was met with a very wet Meladii. Her arm's were crossed, she looked troubled while trying to peer over me.

"What did Demetri want?"

**Meladii POV**

"He didn't _want _anything." Rhea shrugged and studied her paw's nails as she shrunk to her, and my, preferred size of an Ice Tiger.

I looked over to the door and started walking over there, closed the door and spun to face her again.

"What did he say?" I rephrased my question.

"Well. He said, 'I need to talk to Meladii.' Then he went on about something and blah blah blah. Something about feeding in thirteen minutes, Aro wants to see you later and my paw hurts." She pouted the last three words and I sighed.

"Okay, okay." I sighed. I was starved anyway. Summoning pets does drain me, including when they get just as hungry as I do.

"He was grumpy again." Rhea streatched with a yawn.

"Maybe you caught him on a bad day." I grumbled to the closest at I tried draining water from my hair.

"Everyday's a bad day for that man." Rhea mumbled, more likely to herself than to me.

I used my vampire speed to quickly wrap a towel around my hair, slip into a black dress with frills, pull on fish-net stockings, my Volturi cape, apply make-up and stare into my eyes in the reflection just a little bit longer before walking out the door.

My eyes where a white grey – which was usual because all the blood I consumed went to my pets instead of me. I only needed a small amount of blood to survive – after all – they were me.

I threw the hood of the Volturi cloak over my head, so all my prey could see would be my mouth to my chin. I then unsummoned Rhea just as I reached the room.

The throne room was filled with all the vampires from the guard, the royals and the guard's guard's.

About twenty or so vampires, and they had all split into groups of two's to five. Some near me stopped to look at me as I entered. I found a good patch of wall that hadn't been taken near the door leading to the Volturi's rooms.

I could hear the human's footsteps just outside the doors now, along with the vampiress Heidi.

"And this is the throne room, the one the very rulers of Volterra ruled from in the seventeen hundreds." Her voice was smooth and professional.

The doors opened with a loud groan and all the tourists piled into the room, most freezing with horror as they saw us here.

Heidi slammed the doors shut.

"And still rule today." She added with a sly smile. There were about a good forty tourists there – two for each person.

_If _we shared fairly. Which I new would never happen.

Felix pounced onto one of the closest women and bit into her throat, sucking the blood out of her like a popper.

I had had enough time to study the small group – about two seconds before all the humans went berserk and the vampires attacked.

I jumped in and threw a couple down into the hallway leading to the rooms. They, being humans, panicked and ran down there.

This was my second time feeding on humans here with the Volturi – the first time I only got one before they were all gone – it was a small tourist time I was determined to get more.

The couple gestured their three children to run after them. Over all, a sixteen year old boy, a thirteen year old female, a eighteen year old female, a mother who was about forty-three and the father who was forty-eight.

Alec jumped in front of me, going after my kills. My hand shot out and I grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back, a hiss escaping my mouth.

He glared at me and went after a three year old that was sprawled on the floor.

Ugh. My rule: No women, no children. Children as less than the age of ten.

I ran down the corridor, using vampire speed to catch up to the humans and break there necks. In three seconds they were all dead, laying in front of my domain.

They're lucky – at least I don't like to play with my food.

I grabbed the sixteen year old boy and sat down of the cold marble floor, my back pressed to the wall, my knees pulled very close to my chin. Placing his neck on my knees, I then began to drink his sweet blood.

It was like having water after being in the desert for weeks – sweet heaven.

I gulped the blood down, couldn't get enough. Blood started to trickle down the corner of my mouth. When the boy was drained, I threw him towards the wall opposite me with so much force that the body snapped into three.

I reached for the eighteen year old girl and started draining her. She was less tougher than the boy, but more sour.

I heard the footsteps coming my way before I saw them. Alec and Felix heading straight for me. My hood still covered most of my face as I looked up at them while still draining the human.

I snarled when they got within ten meters of my kill, my voice echoing off the walls. I was so thirsty.

"Come on Meladii, you're not going to be able to drink all that by yourself." Felix told me.

I snarled again, still draining the blood of the female, blood still trickling down my chin.

My instincts went haywire as Alec took a step towards me.

"We'll just take the adults. You're going to be full after three Meladii, trust me." Alec tried to persuade me.

He took another step forwards and a dangerous snarl ripped through my teeth, making even me freeze. I lifted my lips from the female and looked up at them, smiling slyly.

They both had froze and were staring at the only part of my face they could see – my chin, which was covering in sweet, sweet blood.

I licked the dribbled of blood running down my mouth.

Another footstep started and stopped near Alec and Felix.

Demetri.

I narrowed my eyes at them all now and answered Alec. "I don't trust any of you." I crooned. "Yet."

I grinned, flashing my fangs before summoning Rhea. She lay near me, studying her nails before looking up at the three males.

That made them back up.

I chuckled evilly and went back to drinking what was rightfully mine. My kill. Mine.

I looked over at the wife and hoisted her up on one arm before throwing her dead body at Felix. "Here!" I offered with a laugh.

Alec caught her and studied the women before looking back at me, suspicion in his eyes.

"No women, no children, alright?"

**Alright, how am I going? Yes, no? Good, bad? Ideas, suggestions? Review please : )**


	5. Prison Chamber for the dead

_Blood alone moves the wheels of history - Martin Luther_

**Meladii's POV**

The curse of vampires. The crave for blood. This crave can send us to our death. This crave can save us all. This crave…

My fingers danced along the brim of my v neck on my Volturi cloak, the silence in this section of the castle tranquil.

Never feel guilty for what has happened. The past is unchangeable. All that has happened and all that will happen is unchangeable, apart for the slightest things. That's what my mother had said.

Even after Death is Hell. If that place exists.

The door to the Prison Chambers stood before me; I don't even know why I was here. Rhea was sitting as still as a statue behind me, her eyes so brighter red that they look like they were shining. This part of the castle she was guarding to keep the most wanted vampires to the Volturi in, and the other guards out.

I, of course, had been told not to come here. Never to come here.

Who was to stop me? Rhea? Of course not.

I was meant to go to Aro, Rhea had told me so. Demetri had told her, and further more, Aro had told him. It was an order.

But, something was pulling me here.

Blood. I could smell a human in these premises.

"_Stay_." I ordered Rhea, without even turning to see if she'd obey. I took two steps forwards and continued to play with the rim of my v neck.

Nervous was an understatement – how dangerous where these Cullens? Would they remember me?

I gulp mentally.

The doors swung open as I took another step towards them. I froze intantly, knowing that I'd be caught red handed. Well, not yet seeing as I hadn't even entered the place.

But just thinking the idea of disobeying the Royal Volturi could surely get me locked up for a while. Or worse.

When no one came to me from behind the doors, I stepped in and looked to the sides. No one was there.

Not even a whisper of wind.

Weird.

I moved in the Chambers, the hallway lined on either side with dark prison cells. Most had mere skeletons in them. One or two had a vampire in them, so starved I could see their bellies.

Ignoring them, I stuck my chin up and kept my eyes straight ahead to where I was going. There was a giant metal door at the end of this terrible horror kingdom; it had no doorknob, no key hole and was as flat as a wall.

A chain of keys was placed right above the door, out of reach for me. It only had one key on it anyway, but for which prison cell? How did the Volturi get the prisoners out, if they ever had to?

The doors connecting the place Rhea was guarding to these Chambers swung shut behind me.

Scratch Weird, this place was creepy.

I stood on my tiptoes and tried to reach the keys. I missed the first time but got a firm grip on the one key that was dangling down on the second try. Grabbing it, I pulled down hard and the key and its chain snapped off the thin piece of metal that was holding it up.

Studying the key, I noticed it had a crown on it. Instead of jewels though, it had drops of blood.

The Volturi mark. I had the stamp of this shape on the small of my back – ever Volturi member did. But as soon as we left or died, it vanished.

The key didn't seem to fit the door in front of me, and I wasn't about to try it on one of the prisoner cells.

I sighed and swung the chain around my finger.

I can't put it back either; there is nothing in here to stand on and I can't summon Rhea without risking alerting someone.

The chain flicked off my finger and I caught it in mid air.

The key was pointing at a small plastic lamp in the corner of the hallway, near a cell that had a skeleton in it to the right of me. The lamp was a very dark black color and dust was smothering it like covering on a present.

This intrigued me – what was a lamp doing in here, of all places, when vampires did need light to see during the nights?

Walking over to it, I spun the lamp around and found that there was no light bulb. Instead, at the very end of the lamp, was a flat section with a key hole.

I pushed the key in my hand into the key hole – a perfect fit.

Very suspicious.

The metal door made a loud noise, which sounded to me like it was unlocking.

An inch of the door opened from the doorframe, the sent of a human's blood overwhelmed me. What where the Volturi doing to the Cullens?

I fingered the door nervously before pulling it open a bit.

The nine Cullens where sitting around the room, spread out like butter on toast. Not one of them were anywhere near each other, and I was starting to wonder why they hadn't just ripped the door off it hinges and escaped.

One of them looked at me; hate, confusion and pain were filling his eyes.

I opened the door just a bit more so they could see my cloak and body. I still had my back hood up from the feast – lucky for me.

I noticed that they where all looking at me now, and I also noticed that they were being held in place by vampire hands wrapped around their wrists. _Dead _vampire hands.

My attention swerved from them to the nine year old girl sitting in the middle of the room. Her eyes were puffed from crying, her figure slender. She was wearing a baby pink dress with light frills on the bottom, but the dress was smeared in dirty black marks all over her dress and face.

I could smell urine on her and a faint smell of roses. She had beautiful blonde hair pilled on top of her head into a bun, but it was messy, like she'd walked through a bush backwards.

I felt sorry for her, even though I shouldn't, and I knew what the Volturi where doing.

They were getting the Cullens to get drained and be so thirsty, they'll break the dead vampire hands and drain the girl.

I felt worse – No women, no children, right? She was both.

I walked to the middle of the room and crouched next to her, brushing the loose pieces of hair away from her frail face.

"Hey sweaty." I whispered in a soft voice, my voice pained. She was going to die, and I felt bad.

"You…stay away from her you murderous monster!" A female Cullen yelled at me from my lower left side. She sounded seventeen – but maybe that was just my imagination.

I sighed and ignored her.

Instead, I sat back onto my bottom, my expensive dress getting dirty on the filth scattered everywhere.

She looked at me with her blue eyes, tears welling up again.

"I'm going to die." She whimpered to me. I felt like something was hitting my stomach.

"Everyone has to die sooner or later honey, plus, if you believe like some people I know, then you'll be going to a better place." I coaxed her, still whispering.

She rubbed her hand on her eye. "I don't want to die." A tear fell over one of her eyes and dripped onto the back of my hand.

A sudden rush of protection came over me. I felt like I had to save her, had to protect her, but I knew it would be to no avail.

Or would it? She didn't know what we were, where she was. She could be traded, saved for another. An adult male, maybe. Not a young female.

I stood up and picked her up into my arms. The Cullens looked at me in horror, one did not. He was a blonde vampire – Jasper if I remember correctly.

I knew what they were thinking – I was going to cradle her then drain her.

"It's okay sweaty." I crooned at her.

Rhea instantly appeared behind me, her eyes mimicking my own pain. The only reason I didn't drink women of children is because they where the human's futures – the ones that could carry on with the race. _They _made me.

Rhea walked up to me and one of the Cullens gasped in horror. I suppose it would be scary if a tiger just appeared from nowhere and obeyed everything a vampire said.

"Guard outside like you're meant to, just with her as well. If anyone asks, say Aro has asked you to and protect her. Please. I'll go to Aro and ask for an exchange." I scratched my fingers behind her ear.

Rhea nodded and I placed the girl onto her back. "It's okay. Shhh…this kitties going to help you, okay?" I comforted her lightly. "What's your name?" I asked once she nodded.

"Annie." She hiccupped. I brushed my fingers over her shoulder.

"'Kay." I smiled at her encouragingly and waited for Rhea to go outside. Once she did, I walked to the door and turned back to look at the Cullens. They were all looking at me surprised, awed and confused.

I smiled half-heartily, glad that I wasn't them, and walked outside, shut the door and walked to speak to the 'Royal' Aro.

**Third person POV – inside the Chambers with the Cullens**

"What… I-I don't understand." Renesmee gasped in a confused tone that broke the long silence. The Volturi guard had left with a tiger and the child Aro had placed in their Chambers to feast on.

"There was a small amount of anger and annoyance. Pain, defiance, sadness and horror were quiet large in her system but they where all swamped with a very powerful amount of protection." Jasper informed us all in a strained voice – he was happy that the child had been taken out. He knew he'd be the first to snap and go for her out of the family.

"I couldn't hear anything she was thinking. All I could hear were the words 'Must stay.' repeated over and over again." Edward was completely confused and shocked. Those words had swarmed his head over and over again – everyone else's thoughts were weak compared to that voice.

"She didn't try to attack mentally, because I couldn't feel anything on my shield…but as soon as that tiger appeared…" Bella croaking in a dry voice. Edward winced at the tone of her voice – she was thirsty. "…did anyone else see that? The tiger just appeared out of thin air."

Most of them nodded. "Yes, and that Volturi guard wasn't here when I was here last, or a few years ago when they came to vanquish us." Carlisle sighed and frowned before closing his eyes, thinking hard. "They've added. And even worse, remember when Aro promised us that no person could get into this Chamber with out him. I couldn't smell or hear any other vampire outside this Chamber."

Shock went through everyone.

"She got in here, by _herself_?!" Renesmee gulped. This was bad; if a vampire could get in here without Aro, and Aro himself promising that no one could get in or out without triggering things…

There was a small silence before Bella broke it with a fear filled whisper, "When that tiger appeared, it looked so upset about something." She shuddered, "but that's not what worries. When it _did _appear, there was a giant space around it… like it was pushing my shield back, and when the female came in, the shield got sucked towards her."

Bella winced at the memory – her rubber band pushing hard against the tiger. It was like the tiger had a shield of its own, a bubble protecting it from Bella's mind protection. Of course, Bella had moved her shield to move away from the female so a mental attack could hit her, but all that happened was the shield was sucked around her without her will to do so.

She pushed her own mental shield out so Edward could see want she'd seen.

The silence was long and horrifying.

"This is bad. I couldn't see her in the future no matter how hard I looked, and when I tried to see the future of the child, I just saw a house. I don't even know where that is…" Alice proclaimed with a pout.

"She's extremely dangerous, maybe the most dangerous I've ever seen, and if she's helping the Volturi then we doing seem to have a chance of living at all."


	6. The things I do for Annie

**Lol. Guys I didn't actually notice how many people read 'The Cullen's Last Day' until I got about 8 Favorite Author/ Story Alerts, but what's wounding my ego is the amount of people that read, but don't Review!**

**Plz Review peeps! ~ Hermit your doin' great ;) ~**

_If no ones pissed-off with you then you are dead and just haven't figured it out yet – Tom Peters_

_Me? I'm just a sexy bitch messing up his supreme game – Meladii Volturi_

**Meladii's POV**

"Master Aro?" My voice carried across the throne room, echoing. I frowned at the door that none of the guard were aloud to enter. It was where only Caius, Aro and Marcus disappeared into.

Deep ingravings where carved into it like a child would to playdough. Strange markings rimmed the metal frame, and that along made me feel insignificant. Maybe they were meant to keep people out?

I hesitated and moved toward the door, a red light going off in my head. "I need to-"

"A little late, aren't we child?" Aro's voice cut me off and I spun around to see him chuckling at me.

"I'm sorry." I apologize and Aro waved it off like it meant nothing, "I need to speak to you." I gulped – if I had a moving heart it would have had a heart attack.

"As I need to speak to you, but you first, child. I am quiet tired at the moment from a few matters at hand, to be honest." Aro sighed, before moving to sit on the throne in the middle of the three. I took a few steps forwards to stand before him. Nervousness pulled at me and I felt momentarily tired, but Annie's sad face in my mind reinforced my reasons for being here.

_Even if you are sitting on the throne that rules the world, you're still sitting on your bottom. _I almost chuckled at the quote that I had suddenly remembered form one of the thousands of books I'd read as a human. Which one, though?

"I have a problem with the human child that was in the Chamber with the Cullens." I informed him in a diplomatic voice.

Aro stared right through me, and I should there, holding my ground, until he asked a simple question, "How do you know about the child in there? She is for feeding the Cullen's when they loose their self-control, and no one should know about her." He didn't sound too happy.

But he didn't sound so upset either. Use it to my advantage…

"I was curious as to why there was a human smell coming from that area and I went to investigate. If it was off bounds in anyway, I humbly as your forgiveness, Master." _Jackass. _Of course I knew it was out of bounds!

He was beside me so quickly that I almost attacked as a reflex. Aro reached for my hand and I pulled it away from him, trying not to snarl.

Aro looked a little shocked – I would be too, if you were use to every single person you try 'read' committing along with you – and then one of your _own_ _guard _pulls away from you. Actually, I think I'd just shrug and force them.

I saw my face in his eyes; my eyes where filled with horror and annoyance. My face told the rest – I was _not _letting him touch me. In. Any. Way.

"Umm…" I stammered, confused for a moment, then thought of the perfect explanation. "You can't read my thoughts, remember." It sort of came out more challenging and more like a question than I intended it too. Opps. My bad.

My bad, my good. The good thing is, he doesn't _touch _me.

He looks to frail, although I'm darn such he's just as tough as us. Or me. The way he looked at everyone made it look like he was using us like pawns in a chest game…and he was the King. Except, in those rare days, he looked at one or two people like a father watching his kids playing on the road.

He _knew _what our fate would be playing there.

At least, he thought knew what the_ others _fates would be. Me? I'm just a sexy bitch messing up his supreme game.

"Such a shame. It would be much easier and quicker than simply talking." Aro acknowledged my excuse with a dreary sigh. "Okay then Meladii, would you be able to tell me how you got into the Chambers in the first place? No one is supposed to be able to get into there without my supervision." He walked around me like a shark circling its prey. His finger tips touched each other lightly and I felt my eyes following his movements.

"I went up to the door, and it opened." I skimmed over the recent memory, ignoring the details like my feelings at the time or what I thought. "I entered and passed prison cells on the sides of me; I went to the end and saw a key above the metal door there. I pulled it down, saw a lamp, pushed the key in and the door opened. I went inside." I watched Aro as he circled around me, looking like he was picturing this in his head too.

A suddenly as he came, he disappeared and I saw him in my perceptual vision that he was back on his throne.

His hand was massaging his right temple while his eyes were squeezed shut tightly.

"What were you thinking?" Aro muttered.

I let out a frustrated sigh. If someone came across Annie while I was busy explaining to someone who was annoyed he couldn't look through my thoughts, then I'd be as angry as a chiwawa with a to-to.

"_A lot_ of things, Master." I described the delicate thought patterns of my head in five words. Go me.

Aro chuckled but didn't move other than that.

**Aro's POV**

"What were you _thinking?_ Your reactions to the place. In other words, was Rhea letting you in annoying or helpful?" I asked, curious as to her reactions. This female child, whether she knew it or not, was the key that would help the Volturi rise and stay undefeatable. But even I wasn't prepaired for what she had said. _I have a problem with the human child that was in the Chamber with the Cullens. _

Amazing. Intriguing! Caius and Marcus had to know about this amazing flaw.

I'd set the dungeon out so no one could get in or out, without myself as there very own escort. The door connecting the hallway to the Chambers was infused with a gem called Kyanite – a magnetic gem that is pulled towards itself. The doors had that running through them in-between hardwood.

The pull on the Kyanite locked the doors together very,very tightly. Only I had a gem, Turquoise, which would repel the Kyanite and make the doors openable. Also within the doors, there are shards of broken vampire fingers, toes and limbs making the door barely impenetrable.

Past the doors, there is a hallway with prison cells on either sides, holding who or what I couldn't be bothered to remember – they've been there a long time; that being the only piece of information I was willing to pull into this already confusing puzzle.

The bars of the cells were filled with vampire limbs, just as the door, covered in the strongest metal – another piece of information that was of no use to this situation at the time being.

_Under _the bricks lining the hallway, now that was another piece of information altogether. Nytro-oxid acid lined the floor. It was a very dangerous acid that would eat through humans as easy as a knife on butter. On vampire skin it was more like a pen of a wall. It got somewhere, but only after a while.

Only a few fabrics were impenetrable to the acid, like rubber, because the neutrons were all to close together for the Nytro-oxid acid.

Which took us to the key. The thin piece of metal it was lined on was a trigger – a leaver if you will. No one ever really thought about why a key was so high up and on such a thin strand – they just went for it and _usually _pulled down, hence the leaver.

Once the leaver was pulled down, the doors to the hallway would lock and a trapdoor below the person would open, letting that vampire fall into ankle depth Nytro-oxid acid. The trap door would close, being too high up for someone to jump up to and the walls ungraspable to climb up. The acid would eat away at that vampire's ankles, eventually consuming the person as they lost a few inches per week. The trap door drop was also in the middle of a thick slab of cement, the walls infused like the hallway door. If they escaped, then they could be charged for revealing us, because the only place they could come up would be in Volterra.

If that vampire was lucky, someone would open the trap door – most likely myself – to check if anyone was there.

That was about every thousand years or so.

If the person managed to get the key off safely, then finding the lock would be the next puzzle. A lamp in the corner of the room was hidden by a small amount of space, prison cells and cob webs.

There was no trap to the lamp, just the mere fact that no one ever has found it.

The metal door leading to where the Cullens were at the time being had diamonds, vampire skulls, Kyanite and an almost unbreakable stone called Floraz.

The room was designed much the same way as the trapdoor cell – apart from the fact that the vampire were held down by the hands on dead vampires.

Who said anything went to waste here?

Meladii raised an eyebrow. I found her amusing, but infuriating. She was immune to all powers from the guard and myself. Even Demetri could only track her pets sent, which drove him mad at times; like when I needed him to inform Meladii of a few things. He ended up at the Chambers once or twice.

"Okay then. I forced Rhea to obey me and let me in, so that made me think that it was a little silly because I could get past her; the doors opening on me was creepy, closing on me was weird; the prisoners in the cells made me disgusted; the key annoyed me because I could barely reach it that far up; the lamp I thought was pretty odd being in the middle, or corner, or a dungeon; the metal door made me feel relieved when it opened; the girl upset – which is what I want to talk to you about." She rocked back on her heels, clearly annoyed and in high spirits. Meladii looked like a vampire that wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, and that I liked about her. She was a good Volturi guard, apart from the interesting fact that she changed the male's moods around her as soon as she entered a room. Going through most of the Guard's minds, I found she caught the eye of many of the male Guards, and they found her an advantage to the Volturi but didn't know how to intervene with her. Her defiance, strength, secrets, beauty, kindness, and laugh, along with the fact she was 'hard to get', as some men put it, seemed to draw them to the newest member of the coven.

The females were a different matter. I found they didn't like her all to well. Her strength, resistance, power, beauty and ignorance made them dislike her, because they were the qualities they wanted. Especially Jane – the thought to her, of having someone more dangerous and of use to the Volturi, made her almost go to bitter hate for this lovely girl.

I found none of those qualities, from the females, like that. Quiet the opposite.

Her strength kept her going; resistance kept her alive and different; her power was so wonderful I was unable to put it in words; her beauty would make her the perfect innocent looking female and her ignorance just gave a change around her.

Already, the males were betting who could be-friend her first, the females daydreaming the wonders of having her own power used against her.

She had ruffled and changed the Volturi like a child playing with water.

Meladii, to me, was the perfect vampire and the _perfect _weapon.

"You want to child for yourself…?" I guessed her desire. Most of my guard would do the same – they wouldn't waste a human delicacy on the Cullens.

"_No_." Meladii's voice was filled with such anger, such pain, and such _revulsion_ I had to open my eyes.

Her jaw was locked, her eyes looking above at the wall behind me with everything I had heard in my voice. I was frankly surprised the wall didn't explode. Meladii looked ready to attack.

"No?" I asked, curious once more.

"I want the human girl traded for an adult male human."

**Meladii's POV**

I just managed to hiss that sentence out through my teeth. I wanted to break something. To _kill _something. Ugh! _Drain _her? No.

Never. Not ever, ever, _ever_, **ever**, _**ever**_!

"Oh yes, Alec's memories have show me … no women no children, I believe?" He sounded happy and extremely curious. I wasn't looking at him, I mean, I don't want to get kicked out. Or killed. The Volturi looked like they would kill someone who _blinked _wrong.

I leaned forwards, intent on ruining his chair.

"And she is both. I would like a change. She doesn't know about us, and if we return her to a foster home, maybe into a bed, she may think this all a dream. I'm not intierly sure but I would like her out." I rolled my jaw around to try and release my temper.

"Done." Aro promised.

I looked down at him and saw him freeze. I glared at him, neither of us moving. My nerves settled and I bowed slightly and started for the door to my lower left – the hallway that lead to Annie.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Meladii." Aro's voice echoed, empty of emotion. I turned and stayed where I was.

"This morning, Rhea brang up an excellent point. Demetri had asked Rhea, 'Have you ever stopped to wonder what will happen if one of you were in danger?" and after he turned around Rhea answered with, "Then you all wouldn't stand a chance." Marcus, Cauis and I have agreed to try something on you to test your limits and danger to us if they were to be attacked."

"You're going to attack…Rhea?!" My voice quivered, horror scorched me.

"No my dear, we're going to attack you mentally, seeing as anything mentally goes from you to whomever you have summoned at that time." Aro stood up and watched me, doors around me opening as the whole Guard came and stood next to the walls, like they had rehearsed, watching too.

Jane stood forward until she was next to Aro, narrowed her eyes and smiled at me.

And that's when it started.

**A/N: I made up the Kyanit's powers and stuff. If I hadn't made them up, I would be a scientist or something – or I would have had to spend 1 – 2 hours looking up things that actually did was I wanted. Nytro-Oxid doesn't exist (not that I know of).**

**Took three hours to think up a situation, have dinner, make dessert, type this, look things up, try to make everything make sense and perfect : )**

**Hope you liked !**

**Please Read and Review : ) ~If you do I'll give you a cookie…~ **

**The longer the better!**


	7. Me, Myself and I

_Never ceases to amaze me the amount of crap that a human being can tolerate and still come out the other side sane. Somewhat anyway – Sullivan from Ghostheart_

**Meladii's POV**

Her torturous screams echoed in my mind like trains breaks intensified in volume to the limit.

My voice quavered as I took two steps towards Jane. "S-stop." Two steps were all I could take before I had to fall to the ground. Had to.

If I didn't, then I think I would have fallen at some point anyway, my legs going numb to a concept as my mind was working and worrying over a different scenario.

My head was flooded with screeches of pain, of torture.

I pressed my hands over my ears, trying to stop the murdering cries of someone I could not help. Un-summoning Rhea would still bring her pain, or even worse, all of them to pain, inside my mind.

My hands did nothing, not even somehow dull the cries from Rhea. I curled into myself.

Everything went numb, like I was being given a large amount of morphine. But if that was what was happening, it was talking its dear God time getting to my head.

I squeezed my eyes shut, cutting off the visions of the vampires around me swirling … mashing together…

"P-p-please. Stop." I begged, my voice in a whisper. Nothing happened.

The cries echoing through my head, shattering what little hope and likes I had about this place, these people.

Then, Rhea's cries turned to pleads. _Please no. Mel help me! Mel! Mel why aren't you helping me?! It hurt's –_ she screamed again_ – Mel make it stop please!_

Something wet trickled its way down my check.

_**I can't**__. _That's what I wanted to tell her. _**It's a test – don't prompt me to do something life threatening!**_

But I couldn't, and I can't. The screams and shrieks made me cringe with each blow, like everything that was happening to her mentally was happening to me physically. Tears dripped down my cheeks – tears I didn't even know I could produce.

_After all I've done for you…Mel why aren't you here? It hurts…_I shuddered as her words cut deep into my heart.

"Stop! It's hurting her. Someone make it stop!" My sobs did nothing. Rhea's screeches of pain made me curse the day I was born – her voice echoed within my mind like a yell within a closed room.

"Jane, why don't you intensify it up to the next level? Our test still hasn't been proven." Aro's voice was quiet and ordering.

I've helped the Volturi; I've done things they've wanted to complete their whole life and my payment is to hear the suffering cries of my best friend while she's being shredded in her mind?

Something big welled up inside of me, inside my head and right where my creative half of the brain would be. Without a conscience thought, Rhea was unsummoned, the cries had stopped.

Just like that.

But oh, it wasn't over.

A stronger, more forceful feeling spread through the top half of my body as I stopped crying and just lay there. My hands fell off my ears, the echo of Rhea's screams echoing in my ears.

I pushed myself upwards with my hands as they regained feeling, and sat there, looking down at the floor. My hair had fallen down the sides of my face like curtains in a show.

Ten other consciences became a light feeling inside of me as I regained the feel of my toes. The feeling was warm, cold and as light as a feather.

I stood, my hands balled into fists as I looked Jane right in the eye. She was looking at me, confusion and hate spread across her face.

A soft, light voice whispered across my mind.

I just narrowed my eyes, listening as a sly smile spread across my face.

**Rhea's POV – inside Meladii's mind**

It was my safe haven. Finally being summoned into it was like giving a chocoholic the most valuable chocolate in the word. That pain … that feeling. The look on the girls face as I lay on the ground, have what felt to me like a spasm attack.

It was pure pain and it had been placed into my mind. My cries for Mel had been without prevail, and now that I was in my safe haven, the other's had told me why.

_They _were torturing her, to get her to protect us. _They _wanted her to snap, to see what would happen; how powerful she would become. _They _wanted to threaten their own existence. _They _were now going to see the full extent of Meladii and us – what we could all accomplish if we were pushed.

_They_. The Volturi.

All of them were going to wish they'd never been born. Pushed her. Push _us_.

Calypso's voice echoed around me like speakers in a surround sound theater. _You now have my ability to stealth. _

In Mel's head, we were all what human's would call wisps – essences of our own selves. We were each a different the color of an aura – me being white. Pushing and shoving against each other, each claiming some or all of Mel's personalities. Her thoughts went to use, like we were thinking them too. They ran though us, we prompting at ideas when needed.

Now, they had threatened and pushed Mel too far; thus _us _too far. Dillagona's rage ran through her head, so thick that I felt if I had paws I would be able to reach out and touch it.

The idea of fighting back was first caught and pushed by Dillagona. His short-temper was easy to understand for the rest of us, but when _they _had push _me _into pleading with Mel, Tryson, Mina, Canopy and Darsone had help prompt the idea of fighting back. It wasn't enough, the will to fight back against Mel's own thoughts. We only had influence against her, after all.

My screams had drowned all other thoughts, ideas and even Mel's feeling of her body. _Her _will had gone into pushing me out, so she could get a hold of herself.

Orianna, Calypso, Ellie and Ceridian. They were the usual quiet ones; they kept to themselves and were the ones who were the most … how can I put this … considerably compassionate. They … didn't really like hurting others. Much.

They only prompted little things, like what color T-shirt to were, or what's more exciting.

Dillagona, Tryson, Darsone, Mina and Canopy were they ones that weren't 'considerably compassionate' enough to care about hurting others. They made big disunions, like how to kill a human the _fun _way. Canopy was the biggest pusher when it came to humans – he took up the same amount of space as Tryson – the two were like brothers. Except one had a bigger appetite.

I am usually by myself – the loner. I'm the one who goes between the two; I like hurting people, but it depends who… and what.

My influence is biggest, because I'm the 'favorite' as the others put it. I choose things that don't seem to be life changing and don't matter to the others, like whether to go left or right. Whether to stay in that hotel or improvise.

So, when everyone banded together to prompt one thing, that was very rare.

In fact it had never happened before.

The considerably compassionate's pushed as hard as they could as soon as Aro declared that Jane should torture me harder. Another idea was caught and prompted by everyone but me, because I wasn't there – un-summon Rhea.

Once that was done, the screams vanished from Mel's mind, I almost fainted from relief and without a seconds hesitation I prompted the idea to fight. My influence made the idea go into action. The will to fight spread around Mel like she had a beating heart and it was pumping the will around her body.

Again and again and again.

Her fear vanished, she felt warm and strong.

And, Calypso had lent Mel her invisibility power. Was that even aloud…I do not know. But this is what made her even stronger. Not only has she gotten immune to fear, the cold, weakness but she also is immune to powers. If someone's power goes to her, it spreads amongst us and we send it to Mel, because we are Mel, and she sends it back to us. Basically, and powers will be canceled out.

And more than that, she had _our _powers to give to her, to back her up.

That's what circled in my thoughts as I caught up on the information of others.

Now, it was time to hurt the little bastards that threatened Meladii _just _to 'test' the extent of her powers. Their faith was horrible. Mel's reassurance in them had been shattered.

_My ability to carry heavy loads. _Orianna's usual sweet voice was filled with hate for those who had hurt the women who was like her daughter.

_My strength_. Darsone announced with a dangerous voice.

_My talons. Kick there marble little asses Mel! _Ellie shouted. Mel grinned at that.

_My sseduction, babe. _Ceridian sang, her voice like honey, her 's' pulled.

_My control of vind. Make sure it 'its zem and zay feel pain. _Mina's German accent bounded of the walls as she hissed her words.

_My armor, Mellie! _Canopy roared. I chuckled at his display – the vampires were sure to hear that.

_Take my Molten skin, and make them wish they hadn't hurt us! _Tryson's chuckled.

_My control of water. _Dillagona snarled in an angry tone.

There was a pause. All those declarations had been made within the last nine seconds, everyone speaking so fast that each of what they wanted to say was _said _in a second. No more, no less. A second for each pet.

When two seconds past I felt them all turn and look at me, shocked, surprised faces.

I took a deep breath and made sure all the Volturi would be able to hear this. They hurt her. They hurt us. They were going to _pay!_

_**TAKE MY SIZE CHANGE AND MAKE SURE YOU MAKE THEM PAY!!!**_

**Aro's POV**

I watched, amazed by Meladii's progress. We had started my test within the last few minutes; honestly, most of the Volturi and I were shocked to China and back when Meladii, the one who was thought most powerful, fell to the ground, curled into a ball and cried.

_Cried. _

Volturi don't show they're weaknesses.

Most of the Volturi were gobsmaked. Jane was grinning like she'd won the lotto, although I can't say I approve of her actions. She held onto my wrist and kept asking me every few seconds to amplify her power, make it more painful. I doubted it until a minute had passed, when I then decided what Jane suggested was best, and would speed up Meladii's defense over her pets.

But as soon as the words were out of my mouth, she sat up and looked down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing on Earth. I was amazed. Intrigued. Meladii had wiggled her fingers a little and the lights in the room had blinked on and off, like her finger were over the switch to the lights.

The lights were only there to make the castle seem more at home for the Volturi, and also requested none stop by Felix who insisted on having them to see our prey. I knew he wanted it to see them die with horror expressions, and seeing the monsters that killed them.

Then, almost a third of the Volturi gasped as she got up. Jane concentrated harder, upset for a moment that she'd been distracted and something had gone momentarily wrong. She would not face the fact that Meladii was strong enough to stand there.

Jane was filled with rage, hate, confusion as she amplified her power to the limits, and Meladii stood there like she was at her Grandmother's having a BBQ.

Meladii's hands turned to balled up fists and a slow, sly smile spread across her face. I stopped a wave of shivers going down my spine before they had barely started, but I felt Jane's confidence in herself and her opponent sway before coming to a standstill once more. A few behind me and around me took breaths, gulped and even the Guards closest to her edges away. Meladii had snapped, as some of my friends put it.

There was a quiet rush of air that blew through here lightly, like someone had opened a door and a rush of tranquil had come through.

In it was a whisper of a whisper. A familiar voice that sounded so light it was being whispered into my ear. Our ears, as I noticed everyone else lean forwards slightly too, as if to catch it.

_You now have my ability to stealth. _

That's what the whisper of a whisper in a wind had said. Meladii stood there, her eyes narrowed as she glared at Jane, but then not at Jane, like there was something far and distant she was looking at or for.

Another, soft wave blew through, although this wave was warmer and I hadn't felt sure warmth for millennia's. Its whisper was just as quiet, just as recognizable but full of hate. Disgust. _My ability to carry heavy loads._ Again, everyone had leaded forwards to hear the whisper of a whisper.

We were straining our ears. _Us_. The Volturi. Vampires.

The wind always came from the general direction of Meladii, like the door was behind her, but the wind look to go through her, unaffected or unchanged.

_My strength. _This wind was stronger, a little louder and made me gulp at the danger behind that voice. I've heard these voices before. Jane remembered, her hand still touching my skin. _Darsone_.

Everyone leaned forwards, anticipating a soft voice and even softer wind.

_My talons. Kick there marble little asses Mel! _A shout which even I didn't anticipate. It shocked me into standing upright. The wind blew like a normal, outside wind on a normal sunny day. Enough to blow a few papers around.

"Aro, what is this nonsense?!" Caius hissed at me from my lower right. His hands were braced against the wall behind him like he was afraid of falling over, and yet Jane and I were standing in the middle of the room, more prone to falling than he.

"Listen, brother. It is the voices of her pets. They are doing something to the girl. I will explain later." I rushed my words into vampire speed – I didn't want to miss a thing.

Meladii was smiling at Ellie's words. Well, I believed it was Ellie because it matched her voice when we tried the English translators on them yesterday. Was that really yesterday?

I tried to listen again, not so hard incase of a loud voice. _My sseduction, babe. _A soft wind blew and played with the fly of my pants. I shuddered and took a small step forwards.

My hearing told me most men did too. Who said you lost these urges after become immortal? Jane hissed under her breath as the wind stopped and another started.

_My control of vind. Make sure it 'its zem and zay feel pain. _There was no misplacing the German accent heavy in the wind. This voice was neither as strong as Ellie, but not as weak as the first voice.

I listened as hard as I could, sure that softer voices were to come. _My armor, Mellie! _The wind was extremely strong and I swayed backwards but stayed upright. The roar was as recognizable to me as the sun was to the humans – Canopy. The most powerful in my point of view, and of others. Canopy's roar left me with hair that look like it was wind blown, a ringing in my ears and a little dazed. Who knew all these human emotions could come back so quickly so fast, and on this one day? I never though I'd feel this ever again…

_Take my molten skin, and make them wish they hadn't hurt us! _It was a chuckle, and I was amazed at the difference in her pets. One's angry, another's charming and friendly.

Amazing!

The wind that came with this voice didn't do much but I heard Jane take a step back, her hand was at her side now. Amazing!

_My control of water. _A giant snarl echoed through the throne room, and I felt an unknown and unwanted emotion; Fear. I haven't had this emotion this powerful ever before Meladii was around. Some thing's had a small amount of fear to them – the Cullens for example – but when she glared at me not twenty minutes ago, I felt raw, powerful fear. This re-enforced my decision to test her.

All those voices, then winds, they had all happened within the space of nine seconds.

Amazing!

I waited though, others started to shift around me, we all knew there were ten of them … where is the other? The one Jane had tortured?

_**TAKE MY SIZE CHANGE AND MAKE SURE YOU MAKE THEM PAY!!!**_

It was a challenage, a demand, a roar and is was so loud and the wind so strong I thought there had been a tordado cast in our very throne room. I was sent flying, along with Jane, into the walls behind us. The wall cracked up all the sides as _everyone _was knocked off their feet.

I stood up in a second.

Meladii was eyeing Jane, and then, right in front of out eyes, she vanished.

I was lost for words.

"Can't touch what you can't see, aye?" Meladii's voice was all I could hear in the room, and even then I couldn't pinpoint it. Where ….?

Then she laughed a small laugh that gave me shivers and fall to the ground. All the doors slammed shut at once with a gust of wind.

"I have a little friend called payback who would _love _to meet you all right now…"

**Oh my! Oh my, oh my, oh my! What will happen? Will someone die? Well, you'll all have to wait for the next Chapter…**

**How am I going?**

**Also, if I don't get five reviews by Saturday, then I won't post the next Chapter till some point next Wednesday. If I do, then Sunday + new Chapter = happy all around!**

**Don't worry. It's nothing personal :P**


	8. Isin't Death Fun?

**Unfortunately, I only needed one more review and this would have been posted around three days ago. Oh well – I am merely the typist and I have no control over the amount of reviews. If I did then there would be heeeaps more, Hehe. I'm glad some of you find this story weird but interesting – it means I'm doing better than I thought, because, hey – I only wanted it to be interesting and funny but weird has now been added! Yay!**

**And as some random man once said, 'On with the show…'**

_Do your dreams change? Mine do not. I have but one dream: A crimson skyline envelops me as an army, numbering beyond comprehension, battles in the distance. I kneel before a body of a man, presumably my father, and weep. As he is gasping for air, his body wholly crushed, he whispers something. Despite every effort, I am unable to hear what he is trying to tell me – Unknown_

**Meladii's POV**

Taking a step forward felt good; the power that ran through my body made me feel alive once more. The scared looks on the Volturi's faces as they desperately tried searching for any trace of me.

It made me feel in control of the situation, strong and deadly. I had the upper hand advantage; the urge to kill. A death wish that was spinning through my head, controlling my actions.

Plates of faintly glowing bone rose to the surface of my skin all over my body. Canopy's armor was an ice blue color, making me look somewhat like a knight in armor, but for all the wrong reasons.

My manicure nails grew to about three inches, and curved downwards. They changed from milky-white to an ugly brow as poison rushed through them. I backed upwards until the door to the Guard's rooms was blocked, my eyes on the fair blonde statue, Jane, as she stood, looking around the room for me.

I used Mina's wind to float inches above air, and spread into a crouch, my mine blank of all commonsense and full of a crave for death.

**Aro's POV**

Searching was futile. Although looking for Meladii was somewhat ineffective, I was, however, quiet convinced that the most treacherous of the Volturi would soon strike. There was a very high chance she would attack Jane, the dear, before any of the other Volturi members. I had, how would humans put it, a gut feeling that I would be next and not to be spared.

My first predicament was for filled when Jane suddenly went crashing into the wall behind her.

I was up without a moment hesitation, and moved to the other side of the throne chair – the throne chair that was further away. Some could believe I was cowering, from the look of the half-behind half-in front position I was in next to the chair. But to put this matter simply, if I was a human and that was a lion, I would be interested in completely worried at the same time, now wouldn't I?

This matter at hand was one I would like to view from the safest possible position, and not right up Meladii's backside, so to put. I was a vampire who would like to hinder all my obstacles of curiosity and not die during the process – that is what the Guards are here for.

The wall had, regrettably, crumbled everywhere Jane had hit it within a two meter radius. Those stone were made from the broken pieces of the Great Wall of China, and were not easy to regain with out breaking my own rules. Demetri and Felix hadn't enjoyed the task of carrying the bricks back to Volterra, but they had both pleasantly enjoy the few minutes it took to break the wall down while the Hun's attacked from the more Eastern side.

Jane's body was lying on the ground; her arms pinned in perfect L shapes on either side of her. The other Volturi members backed away from Jane as she started to thrash around. Only Alec was left standing were he was, before taking a small step towards his natural sister, fury in his eyes.

That look from his eyes vanished as it was replaced with a more noticeable emotion – lust. I was temporarily confused in this swift change of emotion, before remembering one of the voices in the winds. _My sseduction, babe._

I held my breath, wondering if this would help. Would the seduction be like gas? You need to inhale to capture what was in it?

Other males, the ones closer to the frozen Alec and the thrashing Jane, seemed to loose concentration and within a moment lust would be filled in their eyes.

I watched Jane wither around, her legs desperately trying to move free, her eyes examining the air around her, as if trying to see what wasn't there. Of course she couldn't see anything – _I _couldn't see anything.

How do you stop something invincible? My mind worked over the puzzle as I watch the mesmerizing fight. Or what I could see of it…

First, does the 'invincible' being have a weakness? Jane withered, her eyes widened and she opened her mouth, but no words came out.

Over the last few months the new addition, Meladii Loaria Volturi, has been here, I have seen about as much of her as I have seen sunlight – about two or three times. Each time she has been with a pet, and it's usually that un-nerving Ice Tiger Rhea. Her face is the usual – beautiful, calm, annoyed and frustrated. Not once in those two or three times has she ever showed a weakness. Again, she's and example of the perfect weapon.

Jane's eyes rolled backwards and she froze. Meladii must be playing with Jane before killing her, but after the unpleasant killing, she would more than likely turn her attention to me.

Only the females, and me, were untouched by Meladii's seduction, but it made the females agitated and angry. They wanted to attack Meladii, of course, but they could do not such thing; Meladii was invincible – at her peek and prime at the moment. Her most deadly state of mind, persevered until life threatening situations provoked it, and were there was little life left.

Had we really pushed her this far? Fascinating. It's like Felix and his food – playing with all the women and children before striking the final kill…

And then a sudden idea rushed to me.

**Jane's POV**

This _bitch _was torturing me!

I couldn't move my arms – it was as if this _thing _had stopped the air around my arms! Impossible! Preposterous! This bitch couldn't be more powerful than me! I _won't _allow it! I'm the strongest. I'm Aro's favorite.

I have a strong will – I've always had a strong will. This burning feeling was somewhat less than the fire I had been burnt it, but by hell it was draining my life twice as fast.

_It _had its hand around my mouth. Not only was it entirely impossible to _bite _her, for some stupid reason, but it was burning the inside of my mouth like a human over a hot plate.

She was strong, and even though I tried to search for a sign she was actually there, I could find none. I couldn't see her, couldn't hear here, couldn't smell her and I God damnit can't _taste _her. But, I could feel her, and were ever she touched it was like fire. It was being torchered, like Felix and his food. I'm not food, and I was obeying orders.

I tried again to look for Alec, saw his standing there, watching me but doing nothing about it.

Damn it Alec!

Males! Ugh!! You can't live with them, you can't live without them and yet I'm about to stop living – and what's he doing? Standing there.

_Bitch_. I tried to yell, but her hand was over my mouth, my mouth was burning and my voice was fading. I couldn't even hear myself.

"What was that?" She whispered into my ear, her voice dripping with venom. I squirmed and tried to hiss at her. There was a low chuckled and I growled. A snake had less venom. I had more but for heck's sake I can't use it on whatever's stopping me from tearing her finger of and shredding her mind.

She was lying over me – that much I had figured….if I could just reach her hair... A wisp of hair trickled my left hand as I felt her face get closer to my neck – especially her mouth. Teeth. Do I have to do everything?

More hair came closer and I grabbed a handful and pulled.

I didn't say my fingers weren't stuck, did I?

Meladii hissed loudly and I rolled away from her burning body as it came off mine.

Her invisibility vanished for a split second and almost screamed at what I saw – it was almost the same as the girl I had once seen and loathed. Much the same but not, as if someone had taken her out line and changed everything.

Her eyes, usually a stunning thunderstorm grey, were not there; instead of them her whole eyes was molten _lava_, or what looked like it. Her skin was bone white, magnificent and whiter than any vampire I've seen. It had a faint ice blue glow that gave me chills just catching a glimpse of it. She had dagger-like claws…or talons, instead of those beautiful nails I wanted. She had a lion's tail, and lethal-looking matching lion's feet. Her lips had changed to a very attractive cherry red color that gave me a rush of anger, pitifully as that may sound. Gills lined either side of her neck and she had two, very dangerous looking teeth showing from the upper lip.

My stomach dropped, like I was falling, before she vanished again. The picture would forever be saved to my memory, and I felt terribly scared but relieved, and angry. I almost screamed but the air around me suddenly vanished and again it felt like I was immovable – except this time, instead of my _arms_ it was my _body_.

You bitch! God damnit I wish my mouth would move for hells sake!

Something grabbed my frozen arm and hoisted me up. I couldn't move a muscle, including my eyes, to see who the hell had picked me up, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Alec – had I disrtracted Meladii and caused the seduction to stop?

All the glass in the room shattered at once around me as giant gust of wind blew in my direction and I was hit, again, and thrown back onto the opposite wall – destroying the three throne chairs and crumbling the whole third of the wall around my body. The air around me again was movable and I rolled to the side quickly, felt and heard someone land with a few meters from me, before I got up and ran to Alec (and the rest of the Volturi, of course, but mainly Alec), who himself was wide eyed and looked annoyed, confused and very pissed off, but looking behind me instead of behind him to see Meladii's frightening person appear out of a pile of ruble and stalk towards us. She looked frightening, again.

Am I the only person who would ever see Meladii forever different? Ugh! Am I the only one who will see her as that _thing_?!

The door next to us swung open and I stared, confused as Aro crossed the room with a bundle in his arms.

**Meladii's POV**

Jane had again escaped my grasp. She had seen my invisibility fail for a moment, as I was stunned at her actions, before loosing concentration on the seduction. She had looked momentarily stunned before I used the stealth again and pushed all the air around her away, stunning her into place.

My plans and thoughts had gone down the drain the moment Alec had lifted his sister from the ground and moved her to a safer position behind him. Felix had moved behind them as if to protected then from behind.

I, of course, had been exceptionally pissed at Mr. Superman and has companion. Without a thought in the general direction, all the glass in the room had shattered as a strong gust of wind cracked through the atmosphere.

Pouncing at Jane felt like a great idea at the time, but like all great ideas there's always a flaw. Hence why you don't rush things. Me? I'm just too pissed of at the world.

I'd hit Jane, Alec had pushed me in the last second of impact onto Jane, and my target had landed a few meters away from me, I'd lost total concentration on everything, the wall had came down on top of me and crumbled behind Jane and I'd been momentarily stuck with a good handful of ruble down my throat.

Jane had rolled to the side, as if thinking I would land on top of her, like I _would _have if her annoying brother hadn't been so _pushy_. I hissed and she ran to the Volturi Guard who had all stood behind Alec like a groupie.

I swallowed my awe along with the rubble and stalked towards the two twins and the Volturi.

Jane was staring at me over her brother's shoulder, looking just as confused as I was feeling.

I stopped to crouch when something boiling hot wrapped around my talon-finger and I just stared down at it, about to throw it at the wall when with out thinking, I croaked a voice out of my dry mouth.

"Annie."

**Sorry if it's not that great – I started working on it at 4pm and got interrupted sooo many times – having dinner, scoffing dessert, decorating my sisters school books, hanging up the washing, dishwasher, etc. So I had to rush it cause I need to pack for my mums and shower. Life has too many things to do.**

**Okay.**

**Review and the duck lives… **

**:) LittleDevilAuthor :)**


	9. Down in History! I hope

**Hum I've been think about this Chapter for a little while... and I've decided I've got an plot in mind but it's wavering... so this Chapter has not so much to do with the plot I had in mind. Much. *giggles* **

**Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming! One happy teacher makes a fun day at school so... I guess along those lines, One happy author makes a fun Chapter. ^.~ **

_Where love rules, there is no will to power; and where power predominates, there love is lacking. The one is the shadow of the other_ – Carl Sagan

**Aro's POV**

I practically shoved the human girl into Meladii. The child's face was full of dread as she had sighted the beast lurching up from the shadows of another destructed wall. I was terrified at the thought of Meladii's newer body hunting towards me, and hid that fact, but all in all – in my cold, black heart – I really and truly hoped this idea worked.

To get the child even near the monster that was once a tame girl, I had to intercept Meladii, which almost gave me shivers. I was holding the warm bundle of flesh away from me, hoping that _if_ Meladii attacked then she would go for the child before me.

Alec watched me walk straight towards the frightening horror beast, and so did his sister, after glaring at me. If I were human I believe that I would have fainted by now. But, I knew it was my reasonability to stop this beast, send it back to which ever horror movie it came from, and tame the once friendly girl. By doing this I have to, of course, use its...or _her_...weakness. The only one I can think of and think might even work, is using the defenceless child against her.

I almost – _almost _– threw the girl into Meladii's body. That took all my self-control not to do, not saying I wouldn't do it, but I believe I had no choice. Meladii could easily think it was a piece of something being flung at her and wack it into the wall before it even got near her.

A dead child was of no use to either me or the Volturi, unless it was feeding time, but it wasn't at the time being and this girl could save our lives. Hopefully.

The girl tripped on the flat surface in front of her, although wether human's call being pushed a trip or not I'm not entirely sure. She did what all human's do went they trip – they look for something, or in most cases, some_one_ to grab onto, usually to soften a fall or to balance the person again.

The child did what I hoped and silently feared; she grabbed onto one of Meladii's many ugly, and might I add, bloodcurdling talons. I held my breath, fearing the worse and ready to bolt.

Meladii kept walking for about two steps before realising someone was on her. When she looked down, I suddenly felt a rush of fear and took a step backwards, because for a moment it looked as if the girl was about to resemble a squished tomato on a wall.

But, Meladii looked entirely confused after that moment. I, the leader of the Volturi, was glad several times that I was...how did Alec put it...'Not in their shoes', but never, _never_, did I pity the person.

I was pitying the child. This child, who's life I would cast away without a second thought, was playing with my emotions. I _pitied_ her. Never in my life...

I held my breath as the monster-Meladii opened her mouth. But the word shocked me. Shocked me go much I was exceptionally unprepared.

"Annie." Meladii whispered softly.

Something was horribly wrong with my eyes... everywhere Meladii stood, she was blurring... I tried to blink, trying to regain my eyesight but without victory. Something's wrong...this has never happened before. I turned to look at the others in my clan. Everyone had their eyes either on Meladii and were blinking rapidly, or were looking elsewhere, so I added the evidence and realised that Meladii was blurring, not my, or others, eyesight.

Good. That would have been a bit of a problem if everyone's eyesight was blurry...

**Meladii's POV**

My stomach clenched and unclenched. I felt a drain from me like nothing I've ever felt before... I didn't want to attack Annie. The fear on her face was enough to shock anyone back into reality, because I saw what she was thinking as easily as if it was written across her face.

_Monster._

I gulped and felt guilt well inside of me. Un-summoning Rhea had left her alone... and alone in the Volturi's castle _wasn't _a good idea. I'd only been thinking of myself at the time... how selfish!

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I pinkie-swear." I promised her, my voice sounding strained and in a whisper. I held out my pinkie, just to prove to her I wasn't going to back out on my word. Kids did that, right? Pinkie-swear?

She sniffed, averted her eyes from me but lifted her finger up until it was level with mine, but made no attempt to move it over mine.

I sighed and sobbed mentally and I coiled my finger around hers. She pouted at my finger. I was looking at Annie's face, but I could see from the corner of my eye that my talon changed to my normal fingers. I, of course, couldn't feel anything but the draining feeling that came with the loss of my powers. Or added powers.

It was like I was cardboard box as a human – I thought everything was fine. Then, when I became a vampire it felt as if I became a normal plastic bathtub; everything felt and looked _heaps _better. The powers that flowed within me before hand was like I was a _full_ bathtub, and now Annie had pulled the plug.

I let her pinkie go and stood straight again, my chin high. I was going to have to face the consequences of my actions with the Volturi, wether I liked it or not.

My eyes were on Aro, because I had a feeling things would land into his hands, as usual. He didn't look the slightest bit different from what Aro looked like, expression wise anyway. A man who could watch a rampaging, pissed off chick try to kill one of his guards and not so much as blink differently was either a man with no emotions or someone who just doesn't care for anything.

If he was both of those, it wouldn't surprise me.

His hands were stippled under his chin; he was watching me with fascination and the usual vampire-on-happy-pills look. Other than the fact that his hair was in a messy ponytail, his robe torn like a cat had attacked him and he was standing in a pile of wall rubble, I'd say nothing had happen.

"That was extraordinary!" He blurted suddenly at me, sounding giddy as he clasped his hand together. I was taken aback. "Wonderful! We now know the full extent of your powers. Exceptional! We simply _must _try that again some time!"

_Excuse me?! _

"Don't be ridiculous Aro! That _thing_ could have killed us all!" Caius spat, pointing a dust covered finger at me. I didn't like being called a thing...

"I was merely joking, dear brother." Aro grinned and waved off Caius as if he was a emerald in a diamond mine. Aro was joking though, that's what shocked me _and _I think half of the Volturi.

Aro can _joke?! _Someone write this down in a history book...

"Of course, we didn't anticipate-" does this man think as many big words as he says? I know I understand him but still... "-the extent of your power, or _powers _to be so large. This really does prove though, that Meladii is a valuable member among the Volturi."

I don't like being the centre of attention, including Jane's centre of attention in most envy aspects... I'm surprised she hasn't tried to pounce on me and shred me to bits right here, and now.

"Ummm...-" I started to say but Aro continued as if I hadn't said anything.

"Although, your choice of weakness is a very strange and odd one indeed. This child-" he gestured to Annie who took a step towards me while staring at Aro wide eyed "-saved us all, and merely because of your fussy food habits and because you had the heart to want exchange her for another. If neither of those had occurred, then I'm sure we'd have a dilemma in our hands."

I felt some move uncertainly at this news; some of them didn't know I hated drinking women and/or children's blood, but not even the two other Volturi Masters knew I had flicked the lock on the Prison Chambers and asked for a replacement to Annie.

It made me look soft hearted, which, I shifted uncomfortably, wasn't good around here.

"I am, of course, going to arrange for her to be sent to an orphanage, as so if she remembers these past few days, she will be unlikely to be taken seriously. The orphanage, without a doubt, would think her fairy-tales about vampires a way to gather attention or express her feelings. Either way, we are safe." Aro informed me with an assured tone and a cheesy grin.

I frown when he said 'fairy-tale about vampires', because he'd just revealed our secret to a girl, and no matter how crazy everyone thought she would be, he would still have broken one of his rules. But then, I noticed the fog that covered very little of the cracked floor, from Alec to Annie. Odd, but I understood why after noticing it. Alec must have taken the girl's hearing away from her.

Aro turned his head to the other Guards and his two brothers, gather in such a way that they all looked like a herd. I wonder...

I looked to Marcus whose eyes were the size of oranges. Almost cracking up with laughter, and a sense of achievement, I kept my eyes down on the floor as the picture was in my head.

We _really _need a history book. 1. Aro made a joke. 2. Marcus's eyes show everyone that not only is he no longer bored, but he looks ready to bolt. 3. I destroyed the only throne room

Hip-hip! Horary! I mean, this throne room looks dull and boring. Not only that, but it makes me feel like I've accomplished something... destroying a room I never liked... like a child burning down school. And they got away with it... I hope.

"But, since you destroyed a throne room that had ancient artefacts in it, I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you by sending you out on a 'mission'-" he made quotation marks and I tried thinking over anything that was of value in the room... "- with Jane."

Maybe the throne chairs were some royal kings? The floors looked... plan normal... maybe it's the walls –

My thoughts were cut off when someone cleared their throat. I blinked and concentrated back on Aro. "Gotcha." I nodded.

Being with... "...wait did you say Jane?" I blinked my eyes again as if to clear my annoyed sense of tiredness off. I felt like I could sleep...

"_If _you were listening..." Caius started sourly, before walking towards the only section of the room that _hadn't _been damaged; the door leading to the 'Masters' room.

My eyes narrowed slightly as they followed Caius. Douche.

The others, after being asked, cleared the room so only Jane, Aro and I were left in the deserted and destroyed room that was once a menace to me.

"This 'mission' if to track, locate and bring Lionel Cabrillo here. He and his mate, Asana Cabrillo have been hunted within the city walls, and that we cannot permit. They killed the chief of police force, Shania Debnearlie, making things very suspicious and all human on alert. The kill was made near the sewer entrance to our lair, so that makes and brings humans closer to our home. Meladii, you are not allowed to summon pets until you are under the safety of our lair. I have pair you two together because Meladii, Lionel has never seen you before, you attractive and dangerous. Jane, we are pairing you with Meladii because you have experience, looks and dangerous as well. There is to be no fighting or else..." he warned us in a voice that I felt made me look twice at Aro.

He sounded a little scary...

"Yes, Master." Jane smiled obediently and I followed her example, though with not so much enthusiasm.

Once that was finished, I slipped through the broken remains of the main door that lead to the reception area and the sewer and tower entrance.

We were to start as soon as possible.

Just as I managed to get through the door, I was intercepted by Demetri, who smiled lightly at me. "Sorry for called you self-centred." He smiled apologetically and I shrugged, smiled before walking past Demetri to let Jane through the door.

"No problems Demetri." I mumbled with a chuckle. No, there were no problems at all.

**(For the first time ever) Annie's POV**

I woke silently before remembering where I was. I bolted upright in my bed and searched the room for anything. I was in a pale yellow room, with a oak closet and toy chest, sharing the room with two other girls.

My head hurt wildly on the side I'd been laying on, and I debated as I lay down slowly again, how I got here. I was sure I was in a dark, cold room. It was a circle-ish shape... or had been. It'd had crumbs of wall everywhere, and I remember a... a women.

A tiger... an animal... in pain.

The women had pinkie-swore...

All this thinking made my head hurt, so I place both hands on my temples and rubbed them in circles like I'd seen the lady next door to the... where?

My old home? Was _this _home? Was everything I was remembering now, a dream? I decided against it. Everything couldn't be fake, could it? But through all my memories...or dream... through everything that was popping in my head like bubbled-wrap, there was only one thing in my head that was repeating...

_Shhh. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I pinkie-swear. _That women's voice...

I rolled to my side and saw a teddy in front of me. It was torn, tattered and old from constant usage. One eye was a button that was slowly coming off, and even then there was no other eye. It's smile, that had once been wonderful I'm sure, was now pulled down on the corners. Now it looked like to smile. Now it looked like a frown.

Just like me. I can't think anymore... It's like the world around me is falling to bits... it feels wrong and I'm scared. I'm sure I use to be happy... now I'm not so sure.

This room smells of pee, the teddy of mud. The wind blowing though the window a few meters above me was filled with the scent of a garden. The bed was yellow like the room, although the corner that I could see was a hint white, like the sheet was white, now yellow.

I didn't feel so good anymore... and the sign above the door read, 'Or-pa-han-age.'

I sounded the words in my head.

_Shhh. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I pinkie-swear. _That voice... sounded like the angle before death... the ones that I've seen in movies anyway...

I made up my mind, my head still hurting, my nose still filled with this foul odour.

I'm going to find this lady. No. Matter. What.

**Well, I'm not that good at being inside a nine-year olds head. And I'm sure at nine I didn't know how to pronounce Orphanage either, if I read it, that is. So, review, send idea's – what do you all think Annie's going to do? **

**This'll be interesting *cough cough***

**BTW. Asana is going to be so cool ^.^ **


	10. Move over James Bond

**Hum-ho. So, this is officially the 3****rd**** last day of the holidays ;( But, to brighten everyone's day I thought I should add a Chapter... Hope you all like Meladii's mission :)**

_I have but one candle of life to burn, and I would rather burn it out in a land filled with darkness than in a land flooded with light_ – _John Keith Falconer_

**Meladii's POV **

The trail of Lionel's sent ended here, at this bar. I didn't bother looking at the name of the place – Hell only knows that it'll be in Italian and it'll be a miracle if I could even pronounce the word right. I've only been here a few months, and so I've learnt to _speak _Italian not _read _it_._

Jane stood straighter and pulled her hood further over her head. She'd told me before hand that I was to be, like, the bait. Lionel liked to be seen with the most beautiful women he can get his hands on, and when I asked her why Jane just chuckled and shook her head like I'd asked a stupid question. As Jane had quoted, 'Asana's power is to remember everything about a person, like a file box. Whenever a face is shown, Asana remembers every bit of information about that person that's been told.'

So, Jane couldn't show her face, so (Whop-dee-doo) I get the job of drawing Lionel and his mate outside into the black night of Volterra city. And that's where Jane steps in.

Unfortunately, this means stilettos, diamonds, low cut dresses, makeup, painted nails, contacts and fancy-done hair on my part. Heidi was more than happy and more than wary to 'Fix me up' as she put it. I wasn't allowed to look at my reflection so for all I know I could look like a stuffed chicken.

Jane and I had been tracking Lionel for the last hour, and it seems he's a busy man. And rich by the looks and prices of some of those shops we walked into. In the end though, we where lead to here, an alley-way on the corner of a bar. Jane was perched on top of a large rubbish bin that was placed right at the corner of the alley way.

Jane nodded to me and hissed under her breath, "If you stuff up I'll have your head for a ornament!" A low growl escaped my lips. "Amazing. I almost kill you and you still threaten me." I pushed myself from the crouch I had been in a stood up, dusting the dirt off with my hands before flicking a glare at my shoes before walking out into the artificial street light that was planted next to the bar. "Un-fucking-believable." I muttered to myself.

The name of the bar was flashing a bright red, then a fluoro blue. The bar door was wide open, wisps of phony smoke sneaking out the door. From where I was I could hear the loud thudding of the music vibrating through the floor. I sighed – this is more like a night club, not a bar.

I slipped in through the door and was immediately stared at by the few people that had cast me a glance. Pushing my way through the crammed swarm of humans was easy – with my cold skin and good looks people moved away from in front of me, causing a path through the crowd like I was the Queen of England.

Speaking of royalty, I saw the 'King' of this place – not the owner but probably the most popular person here. He was about a head taller than me, blonde hair and fell down to his shoulder, high cheekbones and bands of muscle showing here and there. He wore tight jeans, a yellow vest which flaunted him muscles, making him look buff. The man was sitting a swarm of girls, who looked like they were drooling over the very sight of him. The only thing is, is that there was a window behind him, blowing his familiar vampire smell my way. He was pale white and I could see out of the corner of my eye that he had reddish-brown eyes. Contacts.

So, this was Lionel, and I wonder which of those females is Asana? None of them look like a vampire... The throng of people cleared a path in front of me, heading straight towards the bar. Lionel was on a long leather seat, which sat both next to the bar and next to the sound system. I could hear him talking to the girls, pointing at each woman that walked in front of him and said, "Defect. Defect. Defect. Defect and..." I stepped out of the dancing crowd and took a step towards the bar, feigning that I didn't notice Lionel. "...defect." I felt looked at me but not point.

I sat down on a stool that was about eleven meters from him. Time to be the bait and act sexy... Oh my this is going to be fun...

I turned my face slightly to the left to he could get a look at my face before turning back to the bar man. He stood in front of me and looked at m face, my boobs then back at my face before asking me in an enthusiastic voice, "What would the lady like to have?"

I smiled, not showing my teeth, and fiddled with the bottom of his tie. "This lady would _love _to have a Malibu coke, please."

He grinned, and I saw he was missing a front tooth, and unconsciously he leaned in towards me slightly. "Of course."

I let go of his tie and watched him walk off before looking over my shoulder at Lionel. As I thought and hoped, he was looking at me. I winked at him, getting looks of awe from some of the ladies surrounding him and a small smile from Lionel.

Where's Asana? I was starting to get a little worried.

He lifted his finger and motioned me to come to him. I put of a fake coy smile and ran my finger around the edge of the stool next to me before turning my back to him, the bar man approaching me. "One Malibu coke, on the house from the gentleman." I took the coke and placed it next to me, and the bar man was gesturing next to me, so I turned...

...to see Lionel. I almost fell of the stool in shock when I saw him – I was listening on Lionel's movement so either I'm deaf or-

My thoughts were cut off by the man speaking – in English but with a heavy American accent. "Hello darling, I'm Asana." I looked up to his face and noticed it looked nothing like Lionel, just they were wearing the same clothing and had the same hair. He took my hand and kissed it before placing it back in my lap. Asana had been sitting right next to me this whole time!

And, Asana's a man... Lionel's a man... their mates... True I assumed Asana to be female, but now that I think about it no one ever once mentioned that Asana was a male... but it made me feel foolish. Why don't the Volturi tell me _anything_?!

I frowned and huffed, it was a small, quiet puff but Asana patted my hand lightly as if he was comforting a crying girl.

"There, there. We can't all be Lionel's favourites." He grinned at me and turned to look over his shoulder. I followed his look to see Lionel with a raised eyebrow and a wicked grin. Inside joke, then.

I heard Lionel croon to his girls, "Ladies, I'll be right back." And then he turned to us and walked over, sitting down to my left and pulling the stool closer to me. His knee touched mine and I wink slyly at him, still playing along with the original plan.

"Some girls are just too sexy to fit amongst that bunch." Lionel grinned and leaned over his crossed arms. "Including female vampires. Don't want you eating them all." I forced a chuckle, but in my head I wasn't smiling – like I trust two blocks in tight pants and fluoro yellow vests judging me (No not policemen). Well, at least these two aren't stupid, but then how do I get them outside...?

"But, you are _quiet _sexy for a female, even a vampire. Darling, you could be the talk of the vampire _and _human world if you stick with us." Asana had his finger intertwined together under his chin, but one finger stuck up and gestured to Lionel and himself before joining back with the rest.

I tapped my chin and pretended to think about it. No. How about... No. Ya- No. Maybe some time in November in two years time? Yes that sounds grand!

They'll be dead in two years time...

"Sure!" I said enthusiastically. "But I need to get my stuff from my Bugatti Veyron, if you two don't mind helping me?" Their eyes almost popped out of their head at the mention of a Bugatti Veyron – the most expensive legal car in the world. Of course, I probably could get one with the Volturi account, but who'd spend that much on a car?

"I'll just dump the car somewhere else or you guys can have it, though I'll be busy with my stuff so can one of you come out and help me while the other drives the car somewhere?" I asked in a questioned tone. Within moments they had gotten off their chairs and headed straight for the exit. Good...

That was easy – mention an expensive car and men go nuts, including when they could own it.

Lionel and Asana were looking around when I had gotten outside – they had gotten out easier than I had, unfortunately.

"This way." I grabbed Lionel and Asana by the wrists and pulled them to the left of the bar entrance. I started whistling 'Witch Doctor' and pulled them slightly towards the alleyway. I saw Janes shadowy figure, but only because I knew she was there – anyone could easily miss her in the black clothes she was in and the shadow that blanketed her.

I tugged them out of sight of humans and suddenly, Asana and Lionel doubled over in pain and in seconds I had shoved balls of cloth into their mouths. With that sort of pain, I doubt they'd even know they _had _a cloth in their mouth, and the cloth stopped them from screaming, thus humans investigating. I summoned Calypso and she froze them both.

I picked up Asana but his vests collar and Jane did the same to Lionel after gracefully jumping down off the rubbish bin.

"Took your time!" She growled at me.

"Well, gee thanks for telling me Asana was a dude because I almost fell off my chair at that news!" I replied in the same tone as Jane started walking towards the nearest Volturi entrance – a wall at the end of this alleyway, shaped like a square and very low down. It was as high as half an average door and the same width. It swings open like a trap door and you had to slip through it and close the door before standing up and heading down the tunnel. It leads to the back of the Administration – like most Volturi entrances.

Jane chuckled and sighed in an innocent tone, "Well you should have asked then." She shrugged and pushed open the door with her foot before disappearing through it. I rolled my eyes and took out my contacts before slipping through with Asana.

"I didn't think there even _were _gay vampires...I mean... I haven't seen any, just like it'd be a shock to me if I saw an obese vampire – I just thought these things got taken away when we changed." I tried to explain then sighed when Jane just gave me an 'A-ha you're defiantly stupid' look.

I sighed and rolled me eyes. Rhea appeared next to me and I swung Asana over onto her back. I noticed straight away that she had her ears flat against her skull, her size was large and she was eyeing Jane suspiciously. I narrowed my eyes and her and she caught my look. Her size shrunk but her ears and look stayed the same.

I slipped atop her back and nudged her forwards with my foot. Jane ignored me and I kept Rhea going the same speed as her – a walking pace. I wonder why Jane's just not using vampire speed? Maybe she's thinking of something or she likes to take her time.

I kept my eyes a head and my mind wondered off. I wonder what the others are doing? Will I be more isolated from the Volturi members? Probably – it was a silly question to ask seeing as I'd almost killed all of them – talk about an overreaction... or maybe it wasn't an overreaction? It's Aro's fault that he wanted to test a theory without asking my permission first, I mean seriously that was pretty stupid. If he wanted to die (A suicidal immortal?!) then he could just ask us... or someone. Maybe there's a poison to vampire or something, like... ummm... I overheard Marcus talking about the Cullen's werewolf guard dogs... maybe if their saliva was venomous to us them maybe we could use it... That'd be so cool! Or maybe not- maybe the venom could be used against us... but if there was a venom to vampires then could there be an alcohol? Wow.

There was a sudden bright light that washed over me as Jane, Rhea and I entered the Administration part of the Volturi Castle. Jane ignored Gianna, the receptionist, and headed to the broken thick door that'd been snapped in half and leaning onto each other leaving an arch triangle to get through to the other side. The throne room had been cleared of rubble and torn bits of everything, so I thought it looked pretty good.

Jane gave it a good scowl and headed to the only unbroken door and knocked on it. Marcus appeared, looked us over and nodded. "They're all just coming back from dumping the rubble into the cement pit." Cement pit? But I knew better than to ask at the moment.

Alec suddenly came through the archway on our right, were there had once been a broken door but that was now removed. He had no shirt on, and very short shorts. I averted my eyes from him to Jane, who had raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Don't want my clothes to get covered in dust." Alec retorted to her.

The corners of Jane's lips tugged up a bit. "Of course."

I looked between them then when I didn't get information on what they were talking about, I shrugged at looked around the room. It was cleaner too – the walls looked to have been scrubbed with something.

Chelsea came in next, with Afton's arm around her waist. Afton had a shirt on, but it was short-sleeved, which I'd never seen him wear, along with his usual long denim jeans. Chelsea was in a sports bra with beach shorts on.

I think now I'm catching on – the girls are flaunting their bodies to the guys and the men are doing the same. A knowing smile tried to come across my face but I bit my lower lip, not that that did anything.

Corin, Demetri, Heidi and Felix all came in a group – the men dress similar to Alec and Heidi in a lacy bra and thong. Renata and Santiago came with Aro, Aro the only one in his normal clothes.

Nice. I almost laughed when I noticed under his cloak he had a T-shirt with a smiley face on it and black jeans. The smiley face had had fangs permanently drawn onto it with a marker.

Jane shook her hand a laughed under her breath. I stared at the wall behind them, too embarrassed to look and anything on anyone.

Aro cleared his throat and I turned my attention to him. He smiled, "Very good you two! And quicker than I thought. I hope there was no bickering..." he said 'bickering' with a cautious tone.

"No Master." We said in union, my words quieter.

Aro clasped his hands together, making the smiley face's smile get bigger. I grinned and tried not to laugh. Holiday anyone? "Good then! Mel if you would do the honour's...?" I summoned Orianna, a little dumbstruck. Did he just call me 'Mel'? I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought of the Volturi calling me 'Mel' now. He hasn't called me that over the past few months, no matter how many times I asked him to call me 'Mel' – when did that change and why?

Orianna unfroze Lionel first who rolled over and jumped up swiftly – a mist crawled slowly towards him and he tried to dodge it, until Orianna flew over, picked him up and dropped him in the mist. I kept my eyes on Orianna, controlling her movements like a remote control. I usually didn't do this but I didn't want to disappoint anyone one my first mission. I don't trust any of the Volturi but I have nowhere else to go, so as some humans put it, start over.

Asana was unfrozen and the mist grabbed him before he had time to move. Lionel looked at me and a snarl came from his throat. "What the Hell women, you're Volturi?!"

Asana sounded like he sighed but when he spoke his mouth didn't move. I nodded at Lionel and Orianna landed on a ledge above them both. I stepped out of the way and leaned on the door to the Master Volturi's Chambers.

"Lionel and Asana Cabrillo, you have both been charged with the crime of hunting within Volterra's walls. We cannot permit this, and you both know the law's well. The consequences of this law being broken is death. Do you have anything to say in your defence?" Aro's voice spread over everyone and I just shut my eyes for a few second before opening them.

Asana hissed at Lionel, "I told you so! But no, the Volturi won't notice your actions!" There was a growl from one of them then Lionel asked, "What happened to this room? Thought you Volturi had a well protected base." This guy had guts.

"That was me." I confessed with a cocky smile. I think, I don't think it's possible with Alec's cut of movement, but I swear their eyes got bigger. I chuckled darkly and flicked some dirt from under my nail.

"No shit! No wonder she's among your ranks and – _What the hell is that!?_" Orianna landed on my shoulder. Felix, Alec and Aro walked up to Lionel. I looked away as I heard what sounded like a crush of gravel. They moved over to Asana who was screaming in horror. And with that they crushed his head off.

I shuddered and Aro spun around clasping his hands together. He started speaking but I didn't hear him. I was mentally tired and I needed a rest... so bad. The drain of power I'd had this morning was tough, and with the summons of Rhea and Orianna, I felt dead. For once, all my energy had vanished, Orianna with it as she was unsummoned.

Aro turned to me said something and chuckled. I nodded before feeling my legs quiver as I struggled to stand up. He grinned and laughed about something before turning away from me. Seeing my chance to go to my room, I took a few steps towards the arch (the door had been removed here too) before my legs failed me and I sat on the ground, my red dress pooling around me like blood.

I rested my head on the wall behind me and closed my eyes.

That's when I think I must have passed out.

**Well, Meladii passed out cause she was mentally exhausted, and in my stories vampires can do that.**

**So, everyone had (nooooo!) fun on your last few days of holidays : )**


	11. THATS a year two word!

**So sorry; computer stuffed up, broke and we had to get a new hard drive which meant loading everything back on; I lost everything on my computer and had to occupy myself with other things; so sorry! I haven't written in about a month – Oh noes! Please forgive me! ;( My last Chapter was pretty poor (I think I wrote it at 11pm ish) so I'ma fix that up at some point. School has once again started and year nine sucks (Homework wise that is...)!!! **

**Anyway, my little pumpkins, thanks for everyone that reviewed! (*sniffs* only one... I feel so un-loved – but then again it was a crap Chapter) and I love you all to bits! :D**

**P.S. I now have a Beta (Tnx Shaz!) who is now proof reading and editing my stories, so expect them heaps better : D**

**Meladii's POV (Mwahaha!!)**

My dull, boring life flashed before my eyes. I-I think I see a light...

Wait. No. That's just... wait that really is a light. Wow. It's so bright. I squinted at it, as it seemed to get smaller. It's so warm too... I feel like I could just reach out... and touch it...

Wait. Am I dead? Wait. What's it called when someone's un-dead and they die? Un-un-dead. Or maybe just dead, because this time you really are dead, and not a moving corpse. But that can't happen to me, right? Sure everything has to die, but I figure I would love to die in a fight; a battle or a war or... Wow it _is _warm.

I stretched my arms out to it, feeling the warmth radiate off my sparkling... skin? Well, if I have skin then either I'm in heaven or... I'm not dead. Or un-un-dead.

Something moved over and blocked the warm light... Hey! Oh, wait it's moved.

I opened my eyes fully and awoke... or what ever... to see that I was staring right up into the sun, which had two dark trees's next to it, and from my perspective, looked like they were holding up the sun like it was a bundle of joy.

I wish I were a bundle of joy. Ugh. I'm sooo dull.

I turned my head to my right and noticed thick blades of grass scattered all around, filling the world around me with a scent of re-freshness. Or earth. I yawned, wide eyed and surprised at myself for doing such a thing, then hoisted myself up onto my side so I could see where I was.

Well, to be frank, I seemed to me on the edge of a field filled with emerald green grass; trees with beautiful blue flowers budding on them, lining the field; a fresh water stream sprinkling down past me far over to my left and all the while there were animals dancing near me like I was a part of the hill.

That's to be frank, of course.

Everything's so bright, so colourful – I haven't seen this much colour since I was human, and my eyesight had improved on becoming a vampire. I feel like I've been seeing in black and white, with all shades of grey. I collapsed back on the grass and stared at the sun.

Luckily, looking at the sun didn't make me blind or damage my eyes, like humans. It was such a pretty ball of light, and I noticed now why I felt so warm before; I'm lying in a patch of sunlight, so after a while I guess my temperature might have gone up a tad. Or maybe it didn't and I'm just feeling the sun for once in around a year.

"Enjoining yourself?" a cold midnight voice asked from the shadows. I didn't even bother to look to the side, I mean, who else could track one down? That's if I sleep walked all the way here. The idea of myself sleepwalking gave me the willies; goose bumps if you will.

"Not as much as I was before, Demetri." I assured him with a long, drawn out sigh. It was true; the place did seem to lose its edge of colour on me, I mean, what do I expect when someone who _only _wears black and white walks into the picture? Not a fiesta of colour, that's for sure...

"That's too bad. It was fun watching you talk while you slept." Demetri glided out of the shadow of the tree and sat down in front of it, his back leaning against the tree, looking at me with a grin on his face. I sat up, feeling odd lying in front of him like that, with my T-shirt half up my top half and all. I pulled it down and looked at him, anger he could accuse such a thing.

"I don't _not _snore _or _sleep talk, thank you very much." I enlightened him with a growl, before moving myself so I was leaning on the tree opposite him.

"Then what was all this, 'Wow, my life's so boring', and, 'Am I un-un-dead?'" He grinned, rolled his eyes and used quotation marks whilst talking in a very girlish voice, probably trying to do a poor imitation of me.

A tree branch went flying at his head, and, of course, he caught it and chucked it to the side. I just noticed that I'm the one who threw that. "I _was _awake so that's not sleep talking. Beside, vampires don't sleep, you sticky-donged spoon holder."

If I were human I'd be blushing, I mean, I _sleep talk_?!

Demetri was laughing, shaking his head and holding his sides. "Sticky-donged what? I haven't used that word since the First Grade." He continued to laugh so I threw another branch at him. Hopefully, there'll still be a tree when he's finished laughing.

"Stop laughing at me! That's a perfectly good insult to your reputation." I exploded at him, grabbing another branch, thicker this time, and hitting his foot with it. I _would _summon Rhea, but I expect she'll laugh at me too.

"Yeah, my reputation just suffered a giant hit with that seven-year-old word." Demetri said sarcastically, finally calming down enough not to laugh, ignoring my attempts to break his toe with a branch.

"You couldn't come up with better." I challenged him, throwing the branch to my side. To be honest, I think I could still remember a few words... but Demetri is...what... ancient – I'm sure his childhood is very far behind him in a very blurry memory. Mine just so happened to be a few years ago.

Demetri crossed his arms and looked at me suspiciously. "Poo-witted turtle demon." He said in a serious voice.

"Greasy-jawed carpet pocket." I somehow managed to say it in an English accent, making me sound formal, and all the more funny. Demetri just grinned while I bit my lip.

"Trout-specked cow sampler."

"Hairy-encrusted mule stroker."

"Drunken-livered crack squeezer." And my mind went blank.

Itty-bitty boy said what?

_Crack_ squeezer?

I burst out laughing after a few second's silence, at the exact same time as Demetri. Our laughs echoed through the field, making the word sound all the more hilarious. It was just so unexpected, and the last few words we'd stuck sort of to animals.

I eventually calmed myself down enough not to laugh at the picture in my mind, and speak again, although I occasionally chuckled at the word again. Demetri had won that competition, even I have to admit, that was one funny insult.

We became serious again, the funny-kind-Demetri who had been laughing with me more than ten minutes ago had become the stone-heartless-Demetri that walked and lived within the stone walls of the Volturi castle. I sat with my arms crossed over my knees, my knees pressed to my body, and looking over the field.

It had begun to rain; the sun was gone, the warmth was gone, I was wet and the grass was soggy. Eventually, I grew bored and asked Demetri the first thing that came to my mind, "So why am I here, and not in the Volturi castle?"

Demetri cast me a bored glance before sighing, as if this was something he'd told everyone. "Aro believes that placing you just outside Volterra would be calming for you, and making you likely to recover quicker. He also thought that because you did such a good job with Lionel and Asana that you should have a temporal vacation."

"Oh." I turned back to the field, placing my chin on top of my hands. I heard Demetri sigh and get up. "You have a week's vacation, but you need to stay around Volterra." He dropped a huge bag onto the spot where he had been sitting. "In there is a credit card with two million euro's on it, twelve changes of clothes, three bottles of human blood, a cell phone and a kit of make-up, knowing Heidi there is also probably three sets of jewellery, shoes and hair accessories."

I nodded and watched as he started walking off. "Demetri?" I asked quickly, knowing he could hear me. Demetri slowed a bit and turned his head slightly showing he was paying attention. "Thanks for dropping me off here."

Demetri nodded once and walked off again. I stared at the bag and sighed, turning my head to the side as I watched the tree's limbs drip water away from me.

A week's vacation... maybe I should just sit here and day dream all week. I'm not sure if I want my 'pets' out yet. A little peace and quiet helps people.

But then, I had this feeling I was being watched, which kinda of creeped me out; Demetri got away with watching me before, so maybe there are others watching me too. I had already listened hard for anything, and had only heard the movements of animals. Animals watching me? Dunno. Maybe I'm losing it.

**Unknown POV**

I stared at the vampire, watching her as her hair fell over her neck and tumbled down her shoulders, like a river over rocks. She was beautiful, in fact, the most beautiful vampire I'd ever seen. But she wasn't who I was looking for, but I knew this female could help me – us – to find my reason for living.

Taking from my grasp... tortured pictures of her echoed through our minds... it was too much to take. I was upset, depressed since she'd been taken.

This vampire, I was amazed that she since hadn't heard our approach, but I knew she would pick our noise up soon, if we did not act now. Maybe she had picked up our noise, but decided to wait until we were closer.

Spying was easy on the vampire coven yesterday, including with the noises going on, they probably couldn't hear a sound we were making over the noise this vampire was making. She was dangerous, chaotic and a threat to us. We have to take no chances, no mistakes, and no underestimates with her.

I slipped through two giant trees, water dripping off my fur onto the trees. The others followed. I glared at her, and she sighed, moving so humanly I was almost put off the attack. But never the less, I figured that seeming human could be her power. She was defiantly vampire – I could smell it.

I crouched and lunged at her frail looking body.

_This is for Nessie!_

**Meladii's POV**

Something smells, and it's not me. Smells like... a wet dog that's rolled in poo, onions, garlic and vinegar. It made my eyes water – it stunk really bad, but at the same time it made me want to claw at my throat to stop the burning. Ugh, it smells so bad. I leaned slightly forwards and inhaled my jean's sent, and only smelt the smell of my deodorant; Tropical. Smells fine to me.

Well, there are Italian wolves, so maybe one of them got into garbage or something, somewhere in the city. Near a Hotel. With a comfortable bed and everything... I sighed. I should move soon.

Something burning hot collided with my shoulder, causing me to roll like a ball down the hill.

This was defiantly not how I planned to move.


End file.
